


Sole Survivor

by LordXion



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordXion/pseuds/LordXion
Summary: The only Saiyan to witness the destruction of Planet Vegeta and live to tell the tale, could change the course of history, but just how much?





	1. Chapter 1

_Damn, I'm late._

A beeping on her ships control console awoke her. She groaned as she opened her eyes looking out the view port of her pod.

Mizuna, currently on route back to Planet Vegeta after an urgent message from Lord Freeza, urging all the Saiyans off-planet to return home for no reason in particular. _I wonder why we were all recalled like this, nothing he couldn't just tell us over our scouters? _She silently mused.

Mizuna was a young Saiyan, only 6 years old, but they started fighting and conquering planets essentially from birth. She was different from most of her people, almost all of her kind had black hair, and eyes to match. She has lighter brown hair and blue eyes. A genetic defect it had been called at birth, but she never minded much. She had long hair that reached the middle of her back.

She should've been home a half hour ago, but the last mission wiped out her team and she had to drag herself back to their ship. She was mostly healed now, but it slowed her down getting back.

The only thing she could see in the black void of space was Planet Vegeta and a single ship. Freezas ship? She was only a few minutes away from landing and closing in fast as something caught her eye. Someone flying away from the planet, towards Freezas ship.

_Looks like a Saiyan from here, but I can't tell_. Followed by massive ball of energy originating from above the lone ship, and launching towards the planets surface. With zero significant opposition in it's path, it drilled into the planet and exploded. Her scouter had clicked on and she watched the number go down as the millions of Saiyans on the planet were wiped out. Everyone she had ever known was gone, in that brief instant.

"No!" She screamed in rage and despair as the shock wave caused by the detonation hit her ship and knocked it off course in a random direction, the energy that hit her ship played havoc with the controls, shorting them out and caused an alarm to sound.

The last thing she saw in the distance as she uncontrollably sped away from the asteroid field that used to be her home world, was Freeza laughing.

* * *


	2. Rude Awakening

Mizuna awoke to her ship crashing into the ground, shaking violently as it bore a massive crater into the landscape of whatever planet she had ended up on. Oh no, what happened? Where am I? Oh right.."Freeza." She spoke the last word aloud, bitterness and despair welling up inside her.

"I need to get out of here." She said, closing her eyes and focusing her ki, she expanded the building energy in an explosion, destroying the broken ship and freeing her from it. Flying up from the crater, she looked around her surroundings, she could see a small village in the near distance. Only about a mile away. There wasn't much else around, mostly pleasant looking grassland, and some scattered farmhouses. Mizuna clicked on her scouter for any decent power levels this planet had to offer, there were multiple people around 500 to 1000. Some even at 3000. Their warriors perhaps? One immediately jumped out to her. 6,000? Impossible! Many Saiyan warriors never hit a level that high. Maybe some fighters like that oversized brute Nappa, but it was rare. I should be careful.

Before she could ponder her dubious situation more, She noticed a figure walking towards her from the small village she had noticed. The welcoming committee. She reached her hand towards the scouter sitting on the side of her face, and turned it on to get a reading. A power level of 2,500 greeted her. Impressive, but pathetic for a Saiyan Elite such as herself. She put one of her feet infront of the other to move towards the stranger, but in an instant they disappeared from view. Almost as if they were a ghost. "Wha-" That definitely wasn't simply high speed movement.

"What's a little girl doing all the way out here?" A voice mused from behind her.

She swiveled on her heels towards the stranger, a fist already rocketing towards his face. He caught it effortlessly. A smirk materialized on his face. His only retort being a quick knee to her gut that dropped her to the ground, the wind completely knocked out of her. So powerful, but how?

"I recognize that 're one of Freezas men, aren't you?" The strange alien said, anger crossing his face in realization. "And a Saiyan to boot."

Once Mizuna caught her breath, she stayed where she was, curiousity overriding her budding anger. "How did you get behind me like that? Simple high-speed movements couldn't do that."

"Teleportation, one of many special skills of my people. But that's not important. You're kind have already caused too many deaths all across this sector of space, and for what? The profit of a tyrant? No longer." He held out his hand towards her, a dangerous amount of gathering in it.

"You don't understand, he betrayed us! I only just escap-"

I won't hear any of your lies, this world won't be sold into your Planet Trade Organization like so many others! We've been preparing for this."

He fired.

In a quick movement she was on her feet, catching the ball of energy in her palms and knocking it off to the side. That was all the time he needed to charge at her, he rained a punches on her, holding nothing back. He's not going to listen, I need to make some distance. She only just managed to fend them off and take to the sky.

He was waiting for her there before she was more like 30 feet off the ground. She held her hands out towards him, a barrage of ki blasts aimed precisely towards him, she could feel them all make contact with them as a brilliant explosion obscured him from view.

Mizuna sped around to the back of where she last saw him and rocketed in, pulling her fist back to finish him off. A hand came out of the smoke and caught her blow effortlessly. As the rest of the smoke cleared, she could see he was unharmed. "You're powerful, but you're not capable of defeating me. I can feel your ki, I know you're weaker then I. Just give up and I'll make it quick." She tried to pull her hand away from him, but his grip was iron, despair quickly set in on her heart.

Somethings wrong, he can't be this strong, and what's this about reading energy without a scouter? "I don't know what you're talking about, old man. But I'm going to wipe the floor with you." He let go off her and she moved away from her. High into the sky. "You have no idea who you're dealing with!" She said with a bravado she hardly felt, she balled her fists on either side of her and with a scream she powered up to her full power, her intense white aura shot out from her body and surrounded her as her ki rose.

She lifted one hand over her head as she charged up a large energy attack, and moved to fire it. Not caring how much destruction it caused. She only wanted this battle to end, this alien and his strange abilities. Then she could take vengeance on Freeza and his family. "Hyah!" She screamed as she fired, a massive blue beam shot from her hand towards the alien and the ground beneath him.

He caught it in his waiting hands and arced it up into the sky, just barely missed her as she looked up to watch it go. It detonated in the air, the explosion resonating around the landscape. Mizuna looked back down to look in disbelief at the alien, but he wasn't there.

Before she could look around more, an open palm filled her vision. Gripping her face as easily as some newborn animal. He drove her back down towards the ground and smashed her body into the dirt. She didn't even have time to scream as the crater formed under her and the pain set in. She tasted blood and heard, more then felt bones cracking. Then she knew darkness.


	3. Next Step

Am I dead? No, I'm hurting too much to be dead. Mizuna eye flickered open, she was back on her back. The first thing she saw was a wooden ceiling, strange that she was inside a building. The last thing she remembered was blinding pain as she was rag-dolled through the ground and nothing else. She should be dead. What a twisted kind of irony, the first time she landed on a world without trying to wipe all life off of it for the profit of another and this is what happens.

Her thoughts ran over the battle, if you could even call it that. She never stood a chance, her full power had been brushed aside like it was nothing more then a gentle breeze. Were there truly people that powerful in the universe? Aside from Freeza and his men of course. She felt a quiet sense of excitement at the prospect, the desire to get stronger herself rose up in her like a thunder crack.

She tilted her head to the side, looking around the room. There was a gentle fire next to her. The rest of the space was sparse, no decorations on the walls. Just a bed in the corner and other basic necessities. A small window in the corner, it was dark out. I wonder how long I've been out. This could be someones room, but the question is, why was she here? On further inspection, someone had bandaged her body as well. Her battle armor was off in the corner, damaged as it was. Along with her scouter.

She tried sitting up, but pain shot through her like a knife through the gut. Maybe a few more minutes of laying here before attempting that again.

"I see you're awake." A voice said from the other side of the room where the door was located. A young alien, older then she, who upon a closer look, looked similar to the guy that landed her in this spot. He had the dark skin, she assumed was part of his people with no hair and pointed eyes. A strong physique, an intimidating people in her opinion, not unlike the Saiyans. "What's going on?" Mizuna questioned, straining her neck to look him in the eyes. Her voice was hoarse from the lack of water and food the past two days since the destruction of her world.

"You've been taken in. The man who attacked you has been captured. Whoever you are, Saiyan or not. No one deserves to be attacked the minute they land before they do anything. He'll be punished most harshly." He finished with a gentle smile. "I volunteered to take you in and nurse you back to health."

"How kind of you." She said, not nearly as sincere as she sounded.

"You have every right to be upset with you, let me be the first to apologize on behalf of my people."

She looked away from him, silent for a few moments as she thought over his words. "I know exactly how you can make it up to me."

"And what's that?"

"Train me, teach me everything your people know."

"Training, eh? Usually your people just seek endless battle." He brought his hand up to his chin in thought. "I did see some of your battle, you have potential, and there's a number of people that wouldn't mind having a Saiyan on our side.."

"Whatever it takes," Mizuna said with steely determination, a new drive was awakening within her, one she's never felt before. "I'll do what I have to to defeat Freeza!"

He nodded. "I had heard about that awful act he did to the Saiyans. I'll see what I can do. But know that the training of my people is exceptionally tough, we've been acquiring our fighting style and special abilities for hundreds of years from all across the universe. You'll have to prove yourself worthy of it."

Mizuna, finally able to muster the strength to sit up, grinned at him. "Whatever it takes." She emphasized every word to drive the point home.

"I believe you. Once you're able to stand, I'll take you to our Council of Elders. By the way, my name is Sesa."

"Mizuna." She said in response.

One week later.

Gathered in a circular room, with a semi circle table facing where anyone speaking to the elders would stand, stood Mizuna. Sesa was waiting outside for the results. Her armor had been damaged beyond repair, so she was garbed in black baggy pants with a black undershirt with a grey kinomo style overcoat with a black belt holding everything together. All in all, a pretty nice change, certainly a better look then the generic Saiyan armor she had always worn. They had said it was worthy new look for her when they presented it. She had her scouter back on, it hadn't been hard to repair and she didn't have much else to do over the past week.

She did notice the significant increase in her power since recovering though, she'd be able to take down that other guy from before no problem now. She realized with pride. Getting stronger after every battle, one of the best Saiyan traits she had to admit.

Three older specimen of this alien race stood before her, gazing down on her as if they were examining a farm animal they would potentially purchase. It made her uncomfortable, and more then a little angry. She had her Saiyan pride, that would never die.

"Saiyan Mizuna."

"Just Mizuna is fin-"

"Saiyan Mizuna, you have landed on our planet without permission." One of them interrupted.

"Crashed.."

"Battled against one of our people, as unskilled and foolish as he was."

"He attacked me!" He was unskilled? I wonder how powerful people here really are.

"And now you request that we teach you our special techniques and entrust to you our martial arts style." They interrupted yet again.

"In exchange for the server injuries I received from one of yours."

"After a week of deliberating on the facts, as well as a testimony from Sesa, one of our promising up and comers. We have decided to grant your request. As long as you hold up your end of the bargain and use everything we teach you to put a stop to the Cold Empire. If helping a former enemy unleash their full potential is what it takes to accomplish this, then so be it. They have been a blight on this universe for too long." The last one of them said, banging a hand on the table.

Mizuna was momentarily stunned to silence, she was expecting them to accept so soon, but then she nodded with a smile, bowing her head down every so slightly. "Now that would be my pleasure."


	4. Enter Cooler

Decades later, 11 months after Freezas defeat on Namek.

Mizuna awoke with a start, kicking the blanket off her body. She had had the dream again, the one of Freeza destroying her world. She knew why it still tormented her mind after all these years, she had yet to go after the Frost Demons. Too many distractions. She knew she was strong enough now to win, despite the haunted rumors of their transformations. They couldn't be that powerful. "I'm a Saiyan, I have no limits. I will surpass them!" She yelled into the night air at no one.

Though doubt threatened to enter her mind, she wouldn't allow it. She had other things to worry about. She had made camp on the outskirts of Freeza Planet #396, you know for being a megalomaniac as well as a tyrant, he had an abysmal naming system. On that note, both Cold and Cooler named everything the same way too, strange family traditions she supposed.

Sporadically over the past few years, since she had finished her various trainings on multiple worlds, she had took to the stars and went planet to planet, systematically retaking worlds from the Cold Empire, it took awhile and many of them were utter lost causes. Many of the original inhabitants of these worlds have long since been wiped out, but that wasn't important. Wiping out the forces that held the planet captive was what mattered. She moved on so quickly that she never saw the repercussions. Before starting her quest of revenge, she had never realized just great an undertaking this would truly be. She had taken many breaks over the years and returned to Xion, which was the world she had originally landed on after her home was wiped out.

She spent a lot of time with the inhabitants there over the years, they were basically her family now, and Sesa her brother. She had long eclipsed even the strongest of their people in strength, but she was just happy to go back and enjoy the simpleness of their lifestyle. They were very strong people, but still they enjoyed farming, even though they could do much better for themselves. Though she is a Saiyan, a naturally bloodthirsty and battle hungry race, she was young the last time she had met other Saiyan, some of their worse tendencies had been reduced in her since she took up new residence.

Speaking of Saiyan tendencies, turning into an Oozaru about 2 weeks after living there was a rough start to her living there. They had to destroy their own moon to make it safe for themselves to have her there. Thankfully they didn't just remove my tail.

During her travels, she had heard word of other Saiyan survivors, four so far. Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, and Turles, who had went renegade apparently. Rumors among Freezas people was that only Prince Vegeta was still currently alive, and he was opposing Freeza last she had heard. Good on him, I'd expect nothing else.

At the present, camping out on Freeza Planet #396, the original name lost to time. She had only finished her cleansing of the world hours ago, and helped herself to their food storage's. Nothing felt better after a battle then food, after all. She had left her scouters communication on, always hoping for some good news in the transmissions that she listened to.

A year ago, when she first started this campaign, she had tracked down some of Freezas former Ginyu force members, there were three in total and they had split from Ginyu over some ridiculous difference in opinion over poses and formed their own trio. She hadn't paid much attention before caving their skulls in, current or former members of Freeza's elite, she wasn't going to risk letting any of them live. Their power levels had been somewhere around 40,000. She was much more powerful then they were then. It wasn't a fight. Honestly, she was itching for a real challenge, her Saiyan blood was burning for a real battle. To make all her endless preparation worthwhile. She had taken a lot of losses, but many victories as well. It was time to go after Cold and his sons.

As she stared up at the stars, she thought to herself, as she often did lately, that her power had plateaued, despite training hard and seeking out new ways to gain strength, she continued to hit a wall, but she felt a deeper power within her, but it was faint. Distant. As distant as the stars in the sky were from her grasping hand.

A crackle was heard over her scouter that was on the ground next to her. A familiar voice reached her eyes as she clicked it back on her ear. She didn't really need scouters anymore, she had learned to sense ki on her own, but it was still helpful for communication at least. "Mizuna! Come in!" It was Sesa, of course. He spoke to her often now after she stole a bunch of fancy new scouters and gave them to his people to use. His voice seemed urgent, a bad sign. "I read you, what is it?"

"A ship just entered our atmosphere, and they're attacking us! It looks like some of the Cold Empires has found us. Three strange posing fighters came out of it and are raining destruction. Please hurry!"

It seemed like her inner desire had betrayed her. Not a great start to the day. she wanted a fight and one came calling. Except they got the people of Xion involved, something she could never forgive. "I'll be there momentarily."

She focused her energies on planet Xion and she teleported through space and time to arrive there. It was the final ability she had learned from them. She knew there were other versions of it, like Instant Transmission. There's was superior in that you didn't need to sense out a specific person to get there, you just needed the place in mind. It was more dangerous for that fact though, an unskilled user could teleport themselves directly into a sun or a black hole and that would be fatal.

She looked around, there was no one in her general area, but she could feel them all nearby. The three that Sesa had spoke of, the fading energies of her friends, and a much more powerful one. Freeza? Did he find me himself? She rocketed off the ground towards their location. When she arrived to their village, which had grown considerably over the years with her help. It was burning. But the majority of the civilians were hiding or running. There were many

The first foe she came across was a dark orange brute in the typical armor of the Cold family armies. She wasted no time in kicking him through a building before he noticed her. Two more of them quickly arrived and helped their friend up. One brown alien with a thin neck and a blonde haired one. Neither looked impressive. They were up decently strong, nothing impressive. Around 100,000 each.

The blonde one spoke up first, in a foreign accent she couldn't place. "Just who the hell do you think you are?" He noticed the tail wrapped around her waist. "Ah, you are that miserable monkey we've been sent here to kill."

"You three are going to die for what you've done," She said, looking up at the ship hovering just inside the atmosphere. "Then I'm going after Cooler up there."

The three of them grew visibly angry. "You think you can harass the Cold Empire for years on end and not have us catch up to you? Coolers Armored Squadron will put you down along with the rest of this planet!"

The three of them did a brief pose before charging at her at once. Neiz the lizard looking one, came in low with a punch towards her face. She grabbed his fist and threw him end over end towards Dore, who was directly behind him. They crumbled to the ground in a pile. While Salza, the leader she assumed, had moved towards the air directly over her. He shot a barrage of energy blasts down at her.

She let them all connect, using the ensuring smoke screen from the attack to move faster then they could perceive behind the group.

The two downed soldiers got back up on their feet quickly and the three of them stood there like utter buffoons waiting for the smoke to clear. Truly terrible fighters, they were. Mizuna wasted no time launching a savage punch to the back of the green one, which shattered his armor and spine immediately, he was dead before he had time to scream in pain. Then she formed an energy attack inside him and let it turn his corpse into nothing but ash. The other two had only noticed this happen when he was being incinerated. They came on again, clearly angry, throwing sloppy kicks and punches, trying to kill her for slaughtering their comrade. She dodged their attacks without effort. "You guys are boring me, I thought the equals of the Ginyu force would be somewhat fun to beat on, but oh well. Time to die." She suddenly rushed them, grabbing both of their faces in one hand and smashed their skulls together. They both dropped to the ground, dead. She blasted their bodies to nothing just as a precaution.

She looked up at Coolers ship, and waited. She could see Cooler standing on top of it now, clearly miffed that she waltzed through his elites like nothing. "Well Lord Cooler? I'm expecting better then the likes of you before I put you in the ground too! Better make it count for something!"

Cooler didn't respond to her taunts, he just floated to the ground about 20 feet away from her, the anger she saw on her moments earlier was replaced by an eerie sense of calm. "Apologizes for dropping in on you like this, Saiyan. I had heard tale of you and your incredible power. Though I'm no fan of my brother, I can't let a primate such as you continue to disgrace my family."

Mizuna only grinned at him. "Don't worry about it. The only offense you did was not coming sooner. I was hoping I'd have drawn you out sooner. I've been looking forward to wiping the stain of your family away from the universe forever.

A frown crossed Cooler's face. "I see you think you're capable of playing the elite now, are you? We own this universe, we own everything in it, you're no exception to that rule. The time for words has passed, I'm afraid. The only thing that'll put a filthy monkey like you back in her place in pain." He said, his voice and face going deadly serious.

Mizuna assumed her fighting stance, despite her bravado. She knew this would be no easy fight. She didn't know if this was his full power or not, he had clearly learned how to hide his real strength. She had amble strength in store herself but she'd still be fighting for her life, she knew. He was in the true form of the frost demons after all, no one usually gazed on it and lived. Her blood was burning at the prospect of a real challenge like this. The real fight was on.


	5. Legendary Warrior

Mizuna stared across the battlefield at Cooler, whom all good humor on his face had vanished. "Vengeance comes for you, Saiyan." Cooler said, his power suddenly appearing for her to sense as his pale purple aura flared up, as he charged at her. He's fast. He aimed a knee for her midsection, but she managed to duck under the blow, kick his exposed foot out from under him, and follow that up with a devastating gut punch while he fell forward and she rolled out and away from under him.

It barely even seemed to phase him as he stood back up with a chuckle. "Your relaxes aren't bad, but we're just getting started."

"I'm not here to play games with you!" Mizuna yelled, her own aura blue aura exploding from around her. I can't give him any time to get a read on me. She flexed her arms on either side of her as she silently powered up to half of her maximum. Then she went on the offensive, their auras clashes together from the impact as she opened up with a furious flurry of punches and kicks on any inch of him she could manage.

Cooler with driven back by the unexpected barrage, fending off her attacks, but he took more then a few blows to his face and midsection for his trouble. She managed to break through his defensive with a savage knee to his face. The Frost Demon was knocked back a feet steps, momentarily stunned. Mizuna didn't let him catch his breath and let loose a large blue blast of energy that connected and detonated on impact. She could feel his energy, it hadn't dropped at all. If anything, she was probably starting to annoy him at this point.

Out of the smoke shot out multiple thin purple death beams, intended to pierce her and kill her at once. She knocked most of them away with an open palm and redirected the final one back at it's source, she didn't hear it hit anything, but she heard something else. He was behind her. She attempted to take flight but his tail had already wrapped around her foot and pulled her back towards him. Before he could launch the punch he was readying, she launched two dual energy from her hands, causing him to pull up short and block them with his arms, but his grip on her wasn't loosing in the slightest. Irritated, he yanked her down towards him, and landed multiple blows across her face and then using his tail, threw her away from him into the nearest building. It collapsed into rubble on-top of her. She stood back up and dusted herself off, it hadn't hurt much, but she could tell he was playing with her, it hit a sore spot within her not being taken seriously enough. "Cooler, I know you could do better then this," She said in a mocking tone. "I'm barely trying over here."

Cooler smirked darkly, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. "As talented as you are, I'm only using a small percentage of my power. I did promise you pain, I suppose I best get started." His aura exploded around him as hers did previously, except even more so. The strain was obvious on his face as he went to 100% of his strength in his third transformed state. The winds picked up into nothing short of a hurricane and the ground cracked around him for miles. From the feel of his energy level, she was beginning to regret egging him on like this. She couldn't match him in pure strength, there was no way. But she had to try, she had a planet to protect after all, and power wasn't everything in a fight. She let her power go up to her maximum as well, but he was still 7 or 8 times stronger then she was.

She quickly brought an arm up, palm open and silver energy gathered there. "Onio Cannon!" Mizuna shouted, the huge attack swallowing up Cooler before he got a chance to put up his guard, A huge shock-wave emitted from the epicenter of the blast. Then she went in after him, feeling out his energy signature precisely to where he was still standing. She threw a punch aimed at his face, which he caught, then another one which he also caught effortlessly. The force of the struggle crating a larger and larger crater beneath them. "If you had tried that earlier, I might be hurting right now, unfortunately. You can no longer defeat me, I'm afraid. Unlike my foolish brother, I know how to do the job properly."

"There was time when it'd be unheard of for a Saiyan to be able to fight you one on one like this, it'd won't be too hard to believe

With lightning fast moves, he kneed her in the jaw like she did to him earlier, a punch to the gut, a tail whip to her face. She could taste blood in her mouth. She threw her fists back at him, he didn't even bother blocking because she wasn't capable of harming him at this point. He brutally kicked her into a small hill after a few more heavy blows.

She found it considerably more difficult to get back up after that, but she had to. Her power might be dropping, but she wouldn't lose her chance at vengeance. This is what she had been training for all these years!

Mizuna heard his voice again, he was floating in the air a few meters above her, arms crossed, and a smile on his face. "You earned my respect for a decent battle, but it's over now. You can see how hopeless it is."

The pain in her body was forgotten before the pain in her heart. Despair, she knew it was true, but she couldn't stop trying anyway, she'd put everything she had left in this final attack. She had once seen the Prince Vegeta do it as a kids. She put her hands high up at her side, purple energy began to gather there, and a flowing purple aura surround her.

She could feel the ground around her quake as she continued concentrating her energy into this attack, and the wind begin to whip fiercely around the area. Then she fired, putting every ounce of power she had left into it. "Galick Gun!" She screamed as the massive purple beam collided with Cooler. He stuck his hand out and she could feel the resistance as he held the attack at bay without much effort. It seemed like time was frozen as she tried to pushed the beamed further but it was caught firmly in place. Cooler then brought his other hand up in a fist and punched the huge beam space where it promptly exploded, shaking the landscape. He was left unharmed and she was drained now.

Falling down on her knee. It was over and she knew it, she dropped her head low and the flood of failure slapped through her heart like a knife, she punched the ground in frustration. "This can't be all I can do, I have to protect these people." She spoke to herself, but Cooler seemed to notice, looking away from the destroyed buildings and people poking their heads out of their house windows to watch what they could.

"Ah, I see the problem now, I'll do you a favor, Saiyan!" He extended his hand towards the village and it's people and launched a blast of energy and before she could move to stop him, the entire village was a massive crater in the ground. Everyone was dead. Again. Despite her training she was just as helpless now as she had been when Freeza killed all her people the first time.

"There, now you can die with a clear conscience. You were never going to protect anyone, you can't even fend for yourself properly. The time of the Saiyans is over, so jut give up this crusade of vengeance." Cooler said chuckling.

Tears were burning her eyes now, but she could feel a burning in the rest of her body now too. It brought her mind back to the present. "You're wrong, Cooler." She almost whispered. She could feel pure wrath building up within her, her Saiyan pride not allowing her to roll over and just give up. She'd die first. She stood up on two feet, her hands were clenching and un-clenching. She could hear her teeth rattling in fury.

"Come now, I do you a favor, free you of an obligation, and that's all the thanks I get? You Saiyans truly have no class at all. You know what? I know what you want. I'm in need of followers after you killed the last three, perhaps you could take their spot instead. You'd be a slave of course, but you'd still be alive. Freeza doesn't have to know." Cooler said with thick sarcasm, his chuckling turning into a full on laugh.

Crack! The ground beneath her had started to form massive cracks. Dark thunder clouds had started to gather in the air above them as well, lightning had began to bombard the ground around them as it started to rain.

Her neck jerked back in time to the thunder as her pupils vanished, her blue aura was rushing out around her and was shooting high into the sky. A flash of golden light flickered from her aura and her hair. Cooler was watching up in silent fascination, his better judgment left behind as he had never witnessed such a display before.

"Graahh...Cooler!" Mizuna shouted as as the golden light shot from her body again, this time staying just a moment longer before vanishing, her hair was standing on end now.

"A little light show, won't save you! Say goodbye to your planet!" Cooler said, obviously done with being a spectator. He lifted a single finger in the air and a massive red and orange ball of energy formed in the air above him, the size of a small moon, then he launched it at her. The sight of such an attack, the same one that destroyed Planet Vegeta. She let her inner wrath take over and let the power flow free.

With a deafening scream and explosion of power within her. Golden light was emanating from her body. Her hair was a bright golden color sticking straight up, her eyes were a deep green. She lifted her hands towards the massive ball of energy as it came crashing down upon her to intercept it and the sheer force of it drove her into the ground as it collapsed around her.

Cooler was still laughing as he couldn't see her and assumed she was now dead. "I decide who lives and dies! I own everything!" He said, continuing to laugh, but something was wrong with his supernova attack, it was getting smaller?

Mizuna firmly held the attack at bay, but with almost no effort she began compressing the massive sphere of energy into a tiny ball of energy, which she could completely crushed into tiny specks of light. Cooler was almost to surprised to speak. "What is this change? Saiyans are meant to turn into lumbering apes, but this..reminds me of that old legend." He finished muttering to himself, a pang of fear in his voice.

Mizuna looked at herself, feeling the power raging through her veins and knew this had been the strength eluding her before. She never paid much attention to the old legends like other Saiyans, but this could be nothing else.

"I've achieved the legend! I am a Super Saiyan, and I will wipe out every frost demon, starting with you!"


	6. One Down

Cooler floated in the air, a few feet away from Mizuna. Shock still clearly written on his face. It didn't take long for him to regain his composure. "This is some sort of trick. Delaying the inevitable won't save you, Saiyan." He yelled at her, then he charged, his fist cocked back to begin his assault on her anew. She had moved directly behind him in the moment it took him to do that.

With a ferocious knee to his ribs, he was violently smashed into the ground. He sputtered as he stood back up, but she was already on him. Attacking him without remorse, finishing her combo with a kick that sent him skidding 50 feet away from her. He was a mess of bruises after that. She wasn't even trying now, a dark smirk crossed her face.

"Welcome to the end of your life." She said with a chuckle.

Cooler yelled, as his aura flared around him and destroyed all rubble that had piled up on-top of him and cleared the lingering smoke. How was she accomplishing this? Just moments ago he had her dead to rights and now she was effortlessly overtaking him. "Impossible!" He bellowed aloud. "No Saiyan is this powerful!"

Cooler raised his finger and let loose a barrage of blue death beams aiming to pierce her body. She didn't even move as they all struck home, and just fizzled away on her chest. "Come now, let's see all that power you're always boasting about. Go on, I'll wait." She crossed her arms and politely waited. Part of her mind was telling her to kill him now and end it, but the new power she had was too exciting to pass up on testing.

Then he brought his arms up on either side of him in a power up stance. "If that's what you want! I have a fourth form that puts Freezas full power to shame. I've never used it in battle, you're in for a treat." Then he widened his stance and clenched his fists as he energy suddenly flared up around him. Mizuna could feel the air around her start to pick up as he bent over slightly and growled in concentration, his torso expanded outwards, the armored plates arched away from his shoulders, and his forearms grew fearsome looking blade plates. All the muscles in his body grew and he gained another foot in height. White horns grew from his head, and his eyes turned into a glowing red.

A white bone mask slid into place across his mouth as some sort of guard, then he chuckled as he finished his transformation. He towered well above her now, and his previous injuries had all healed. Mizunas senses were telling her they were about even in strength now. She didn't think he'd grow this powerful, but the thrill of a true challenge to her new Super Saiyan strength intrigued her. "I'm impressed, Cooler. You're a little stronger then I was hoping. It'll be fun killing you."

Cooler growled in answer. "I've hidden this ability from my father and brother, it's an advantage that I alone have discovered. This form is perfect for battle. Buffing yourself up like my brother is pointless and only drains your power away quickly. I have no peer in this form!"

They stood silently, only watching each other, sizing the other up for the briefest of instances. Then they both charged at each other in unison.

'CRACK!' Sounded from the ground beneath them as their forearms connected. Then they rained blows on one another. Neither of them actually connecting. They both blocked any attack the other gave. Mizuna knew she was getting no where, she couldn't risk tiring herself out this way. She leapt back and began firing wave after wave of energy blasts towards Cooler, Who elegantly dodged them, chuckling as her inability to land a telling blow on him now, just as he suspected.

After what seemed like hundreds of missed blasts, he noticed that she wasn't firing without purpose, she had formed a massive orb of energy blasts around him. She clenched her outstretched fist and all the blasts she so painstaking put into place all convened on him, detonating on contact and causing a massive explosion with him at the center. As the smoke cleared, it was apparent that he had formed a defensive shield around himself, but not before he had taken a few hits. A few steaming burn marks scorched his white bone armor Telekinetic masters as frost demons are, she expected this much from him. Energy shield or not, she'd tear him apart all the same. He appeared before her, avoiding her instinctive punch towards him, throwing swift kicks that knocked her to the ground and stomped her into the dirt, her clothes becoming further torn and disheveled.

"Is this the best a legendary Super Saiyan is capable of?!" Cooler yelled, revulsion evident in his voice, then he lifted his large foot again to crush her head, she rolled to the side, avoiding his stomp, and drove her fist into his exposed stomach under his armored chest plate. He groaned in pain and some blood leaked out from under his mask, he was momentarily driven his knee from the blow, but still managed to return a strike of his own/. Cooler aimed his clenched fist straight forward, right at her face. She titled her head slightly to the right and let his fist go past her head, she could feel the force of it tousle her hair then quickly spun on her heels, seized his arm with both of hers and expertly used his momentum to throw him on-top the ground. When he yelled more in frustration then actual pain as his body cracked the ground beneath him.

After which she came to a realization. While they were evenly matched in strength. For all his power, he wasn't a terribly good martial artist, if he was one at all. He fought more like some sort of back-ally brawler. it didn't seem like the frost demons trained much and probably relayed on being so much more powerful then everyone else, they simply brute forced all their fights. It made sense, there weren't many people this high on the power chain.

That gave her a distinct advantage, she was a warrior at heart and had trained for many years just for this confrontation. She had fought many battle and spent many of them on the losing end. She knew had to pick herself back up and win the second time around. She had to fight the way she had been trained, her Saiyan instincts were going insane with this new transformation, but she couldn't let them drive her anymore. She already made the mistake of drawing this out longer then necessary.

"Hyah!" Mizuna released a barrage of punch onto Cooler, aiming for all his exposed spots. Hitting the armored plates on his body would only waste her time. Then she took him by the leg, flung him into the air and let loose two large energy blasts from both hands.

Cooler managed to right himself in the air and dodged one of the blasts and deflected another back in her direction. She moved towards him, narrowly avoiding her own blast. Coolers tail suddenly struck out towards her head in an attempt at restraining her.

Mizuna caught the feeble move in one hand and positioned herself directly behind Cooler, his tail still in her hand, and she yanked. In one swift motion, she completely dislodged his tail from his body and threw it away on the ground far beneath them. Cooler released an animal howl of pain, and threw wild punches at her. Just the way she wanted him, hurt and distracted. One of the punches connected to her jaw and a trickled on blood went down her chin, she only smiled. "I think you look better without the tail, actually. Can't have you copying the Saiyans after all."

The frost demon bellowed in rage as he came on again, but he was injured now, losing blood, and his power was beginning to fade. Mizuna was comfortably in her domain. Every time Cooler struck, Mizuna was ready and averting all of his heavy blows with less and less effort. He was bigger, but that only made it easier to get inside his pitiful defense and strike devastating blows on him.

Before long there wasn't much space on him that wasn't bruised or bleeding. He was breathing hard now, but he had atleast stopped his bleeding stump that used to be his tail, cauterizing it with an energy blast. Incredibly painful, yet effective.

Cooler was kneeling on the ground, huffing in pain. While she stood across from him, a bored expression on her face. "You filth, I'm the most powerful being the universe has ever seen! You can't defeat me!"

"Clearly, since I'm standing here and you're moments away from a violent end, that I have." Mizuna said with a tired smile as she continued. "You won't be alone in hell for long, I'm going for your family after this."

"Never!" Cooler gathered what energy he had left in his left palm, she'd think it was a last ditch effort to kill her directly, it was in a way. I have all this power, the secret transformation of my clan and yet she's completely taken me apart. I'm running out of options, blowing up the planet is a cowardly way to win, but I won't be killed by this low life!

He lifted his hand and moved in towards the planet, but she caught his hand before he could follow out his plan. She clenched his hand in hers and crushed it. Brutally kicking him in the ribs and putting him on his back. "Trying to destroy the planet, are we? I think not. You won't escape your fate. Goodbye."

She lifted her palms in the air and a massive blade of pure energy formed around her hands, then she slashed into him. She slashed him into hundreds of chunks and finished it off with a massive blast, just to be safe. She took a deep breath as she powered down, her many wounds made themselves known after the thrill of battle wore off. She looked up, Coolers ship was still there. I don't have anywhere else to go now, she thought bitterly as she looked at the blackened ruins of her former home one last time and resolved to leave.

She flew up to the ship, and entered through the roof entrance. There were a handful of terrified looking aliens aboard as she crossed them, no soldiers of any sort; just a few pilots, and other workers. She gathered the all in the main area of the ship, where Cooler most likely spent his time. There was only about 12 of them. "This ship is under new command now. No one's. Cooler is dead, I don't care about leading anyone, I just need some food and news, maybe a healing tank."

Most of them bowed in obedience. Aside from a green skinned woman with short white hair in the back, she was short and certainly not bad looking, Mizuna internally mused. "Yes?"

"Who the hell are you, lady? You think you can just come aboard and order us all around?" She all but yelled, defiantly.

"Well no, you're welcome to go if you please, but I certainly wouldn't mind the help. Also, this is a pretty barren world now, probably not the best place to be abandoned on now."

She sneered and walked out of the room, Mizuna watched her go, but didn't say anything else. She clearly wasn't leaving, she could feel the womans energy signature on board. She shrugged.

"So, first order of business. What news of the other frost demons, of Cold and Freeza?"

They all exchanged looks for a moment before an older looking man stepped forward and saluted as he responded. "A transmission just came in that Freeza was defeated on Planet Namek."

"Defeated?" Mizuna was momentarily shocked, who else had the power to kill these vile creatures?

"Yes sir, we don't know who killed him. But reports say that King Cold has already set out some time ago to the site to see for himself. He asked for Lord Cooler to join him, but he came here instead."

"I see, interesting. Take me there." The crew all rushed off to their assigned jobs and she wandered down the hall looking for the kitchens, she could heal after she had a full stomach. By the time I get there, I'll have healed and I'll wipe the floor with King Cold as well. But who could've gotten strong enough to defeat Freeza? Must be some warrior, I'll have to track them down as well. Strange I didn't feel their power levels when it was happening. Must be pretty far away. She smiled in excitement, another chance to test her new strength.


	7. Chapter 7 - Time to Abandon Ship!

Mizuna floated in the air in the main viewing area of the ship, in meditation. The hustle and bustle of the crew only the faintest sensation in her mind. They knew not to disturb her like this, but why she wanted to do it in the middle of everything all the time was beyond them. She had been doing this a lot of the time lately, well this or using the reasonably sized training room in the center of the ship they had that no one had really used previously.

When she had originally made herself at home on their ship, she taken two of the only fighters left on board in order to have sparring partners. She kept her strength down to their level, but training with someone far weaker then you doesn't really help with your own improvement. Mizuna had quickly given up on that idea, and simply trained alone or meditated. She didn't really interact with the crew much after the first few days, which was fine with them. Though the chance of actual freedom at some point in the future was nice. None of them enjoyed working for the frost demons after all, who would? They kill their own employees for the fun of it, they weren't even paid. Or as Freeza would sometimes put it to others. "Allow them to live." Hopefully she'd only need them to take her a few places and be done, she never even told them her name, the nerve of some people.

Mizuna had been focusing on bring her Super Saiyan power to bear at will, she had wanted it to be an easy transformation to access. The first few days had been challenging, but it was much easier now. It had taken anger to activate for awhile, which made the form dangerous on use for the people around her. Now, it wasn't half as difficult. But it was draining to use for long periods and her body felt off after awhile. Something that could most likely be overcome, but she didn't feel strong enough to achieve such a state yet. If mastering a power like this is even possible..

It's current drawbacks aside, it's still incredible. She also noticed her previous block on her power disappear, she knew this was only the tip of the iceberg and she could grow far more powerful in the future. Just achieving the transformation had increased her base power by a considerable margin. She'd need a proper training partner to get there though, someone strong. Thoughts for later.

Some time ago, she had reached where this Planet Namek had supposedly been. Finding nothing but asteroids and a trail to follow. Yet another broken world. King Cold had been there, but from they detected, he had left shortly after. She wondered why he came to begin with. Currently, since is the personal ship of a frost demon, they had been able to follow this path rather easily. They had been two weeks ahead of them, but they stopped on one of their planets. One specializing in medical technology. Even more curious was as they got closer, days ago she could sense a second large power level along with Colds, not possibly Freezas, and it had split off from him days prior. She could teleport directly there, of course. But she was feeling a bit dramatic today and this was the grand finale ultimately, she wondered how Cold would react once she arrived and revealed she had killed one of his sons. She also wondered how strong he really was. If he was anything like his son, it'd be a challenge. The thought of it is enticing, though. Nevertheless, perhaps I should just blast him as soon as I get there and call it good enough. It'd be the smarter move.

They weren't far now, only mere minutes from arriving on-planet. She'd leave the ship in space and go down herself. No need to risk it getting damaged. She opened her eyes and spoke aloud to the crew. "Stop here, I'll go down and won't be gone long. Stay here for now." She said with in a lenient, but firm tone that left no room for argument. The two alien pilots at the controls only turned their heads back and nodded in assent. "Fine, but if you get yourself killed down there, we don't come looking." Mizuna only scoffed in answer. "Your compassion truly touches me."

She walked out of the room and towards the ceiling exit in the roof. Only stopping briefly to open the hatch. In that brief instant, she felt Colds power make itself wondered where the second power had gone off she took off. Flying through the atmosphere like a falling star towards the planets surface. When she broke through the atmosphere and saw the sprawling metropolis beneath her, one building stuck up to her in particular, a large multi towered castle in the center, on one of it's landing pads stood a massive creature with it's arms crossed. He had purplish skin, ans two large horns. He wore dark armor with a flowing robe.

He looked different from Cooler, taller and darker colored, but that was King Cold, alright. She had only seen him once before this in passing. He was strong, that was certain. He was weaker then her Super Saiyan form right now, but if he could transform too like she guessed he could..this could get ugly. He'd easily surpass her then. Best not give him the chance. From going through files on Coolers ship, she learned they had suppression forms to help control their power. He appeared to be in this second form, so he had two more transformations, if he could access even further power from a fifth form like Cooler, just the thought was chilling.

She touched down on the same pad as him, about 15 feet distance between them. Colds cloak billowed out behind him in the gentle breeze as he stared at her, a grin on his face.

"Bold of you to face me all alone, Saiyan." His voice was deep and booming. "You Saiyans have become a huge nuisance to my family. You must be friends with the other one that defeated Freeza."

"Other one? There is another Saiyan around and he killed Freeza?" Mizuna asked in shock, she hadn't expected that. All the more reason to find out who.

Cold shook his head. "Don't play innocent, I knew you're in league with him, trying to systematically take apart my family. Well it won't work." Cold brought his hands up on either side of them and clenched them shut. "Freeza has been rebuilt and is headed towards a planet called Earth to take revenge on the Saiyan Goku. He should be there by now. I stayed here when we realized you were following us."

Cold continued speaking "I learned of you defeating Cooler shortly after it happened. One of those flunkies you're traveling with has betrayed you, it seems."

Mizuna looked up at where the ship sat near the planet. Rage filled her. She knew she should've have let that woman roam freely. She'd deal with it later. She looked back at Cold, a smile crossing her face now. "So what? Just knowing that isn't going to save you."

"No, it wouldn't. But you see, I've been working on controlling my other forms. You Saiyans have inspired me to master my own strength. I've never had to bother before, and my true form is too unstable to use still, but my third is more then enough but with all you Saiyans gaining incredible powers far too quickly. I didn't want to leave any room for error." His power suddenly began to rise as he focused.

"You're not transforming today!" Mizuna shouted as she flashed into her Super Saiyan form and blasted forward. One solid punch to his face sent him careening through the floating landing pad and into the tall spire connected to it. The building collapsed around Colds body. She followed that up with a barrage of energy blasts that turned the entire castle into a smoldering crater.

Cold came rocketing out of the rubble and threw a precise but slow kick aimed towards her head. She avoided it easily enough. Just from his form, she knew he was far more skilled then Cooler, but he was too weak to do much now. She returned an onslaught of punches that all struck home. He was yelling in agony at every hit, she relished it. She slid under his counter attack and grabbed his tail, whirling him around in a circle and launched him back towards the ground. He landed in the middle of what appeared to be a park, but now it was another crater. With Super Saiyan power fueling her, it made her even more battle hungry then before, the lives of small people unimportant before the promise of a worthy battle. then she'd normally be. she didn't really care about casualties here. Cold had to die.

Mizuna could still feel him there, his power had dropped a bit, but he was alive. She waited to see if he would come out himself or not. His power skyrocketed immediately and a massive purple aura shot out from the debris. She charged down towards him, not wanting to give him a chance, but the force from his power momentarily shot her back. As it completely wiped the city off the face of this planet. So much death in an instant, he didn't even care he was slaughtering his people, they were replaceable.

Just when she thought he was done, it climbed even higher. The entire planet started vibrating. His strength how grown so high that she knew she had no chance. He skipped over a form, she could tell. When the high winds and rumbling of the planet stopped. She saw him. He was still massive, but his skin was white and smooth and he had deep cobalt colored orbs on his head, shoulders and forearms. His power was fluctuating wildly but as he lowered it, it seemed to come under his control. Cold stood still as he felt his power stabilize. He barely recalled the last time he used it. He never needed to. His lower forms had always been more then enough to battle his sons.

Even from here she could hear him. "You shouldn't have given me time, I can transform much quicker then my sons. This is my true form."

Mizuna lowered herself to the ground, she could feel herself sweating from the amount of power he was putting off. She'd use her scouter, but she knew it would only tell her what she already felt. He was far stronger then her. Yet she had defeated stronger foes before. He'd be no different. "You're dead, Demon!" She roared.

Mizuna flew up and then down towards him and stuck out her left leg as she could down in a brutal downwards kick then he block with one hand, and didn't even drive him into the dirt an inch. She launched into a variety of ferocious punches and kicks that he barely seemed to notice as he blocked them with both of his arms. Why wasn't he fighting back?! "Are you going to fight or stand there like a statue, you damned demon?" She called out at him.

Cold only mockingly laughed at her as his fist shot out towards her like lightning and caught her just under the chin as she attempted to avoid it at the last minute, but was too slow. She toppled over on her back, and he accompanied that was a crushing foot stomp that she avoided with a backwards roll off of the ground and few feet back from him. She lunged forwards him again, an a small energy blast forming in her palm. She threw it at him and he smacked it away from his chest casually. She managed to get several more punches him in on him that he blocked before a quick kick connected to his face. His pleasant smile never even left his face as he returned yet another bone crunching punch to her stomach that put her on her knees and a kick that sent her skidding across the ground like a well tossed stone across a lake.

It took her slightly longer to get up the next time. She rubbed off a trail of blood from his mouth on the back of her hand. The sight of it irritating her greatly. Her golden aura flared around her intensely again as he composed herself. Trading blows wasn't working terribly well, but she'd figure something out. Her flexible fighting style was allowing her to made contact with him, but it was just getting shrugged off like nothing.

"So this is the power of a Super Saiyan? I'm honestly a little let down, Freeza made this power out to be something worth fearing." Increasing his speed, Cold launched himself forward, even faster then Mizuna could follow and grabbed Mizuna by her face and dragged her across the landscape by her head, grinding a deep furrow in the dirt. Then throwing her up in the air and rainnig blows on her undefended body. She had begun to see stars at this point and slammed her back down to the ground with an uppercut, and placed his massive foot on her torso. "Pathetic, I had been holding back before, but if this is truly the best you can do. I'm wasting my time."

Mizuna silently looked up at her, her vision had grown fuzzy but was beginning to clear now. She couldn't win this battle in her current state. She had been an idiot to think she was ready. She let her new power cloud her judgment. She hated to admit it, but she had to cut her losses and leave. Super Saiyan for all it's might, simply wasn't enough to close this massive gap, she'd need to leave and do some serious training again. But where would she go? She closed her eyes and focused, pushing her senses out into the wider galaxy to find a spot worth retreating to. She felt a distant power, it felt much like hers. It was worth a shot, at least.

She strained her muscles as she gripped either side of his foot with her hands and pushed. She managed to lift it and throw him on his back before she stood shakily to her feet. Her legs were trembling from tire muscles and pain. Just maintaining Super Saiyan was growing difficult. Putting out a joke version of her usual fighting stance. "Come on, you big lizard. I can do this all day."

Cold only smiled and raised his palm, light purple energy formed in it and he released a large ball that rushed towards her, she jumped over it and rushed towards him, appearing to be readying a punch to resume the fight again, once she got close to him she only smile and said: "Not! I'll com back for you, Demon! Bye!" Then she was gone. She teleport across the stars and ended up in a desert like area. There was a large rock that she sat down and leaned against to rest. There were many power-levels around here. She quickly reverted to her base form and hid her power level. She looked around, and in the air, the power that had attracted her here was apparent. Freeza was here, fighting what appeared to be. Another Super Saiyan?! Impossible. He was close to as strong as she was at her maximum, and he looked young. There were other strong powers on the ridge off in the distance, but they seemed to be moving close slowly. What was going on?

Power Levels

Mizuna: Base - 12,000,000/ SSJ - 160,000,000

Cold: Second Form - 140,000,000/ True Form - 190,000,000 (Bare minimum)

I'm using the Bringer of Death system for SSJ forms. Instead of the 50X multiplier that fans tend to stick with, makes for an easier time.


	8. Chapter 8 - Earth Life

So, this must be the planet Earth that Cold mentioned. Mizuna looked around the rocky area,taking in the landscape. Not the prettiest place, I suppose. Then she looked back up to the battle between Freeza and the unknown Saiyan. He had just slashed Freeza in half with utter ease. She wondered if this was the one called Goku, it could only be him.

She slid down to the ground against the rock and watched the events unfolding before her. She was too worn out to do anything about it now, but part of her was incredibly annoyed that someone stole her kill. Well, as long as the bastard was dead, it hardly mattered who killed him.

Her eyelids were growing heavier by the second as she laid back and stared up at the sky. A nap wouldn't hurt, she probably wouldn't miss much, she was safe from harm here at least. "Earth, not so bad." She muttered as sleep took her.

A few hours later, the ground violently shaking is what awoke her, from pure instinct she leapt to her feet and looked around. Nothing here. She took to the sky and seeing the large indent in the ground with a group of spectators gathered around it some ways off. She kept her energy low moved quickly across the ground towards the group of strangely powerful group of earthlings. She watched from afar as another person levitated from the crater, emerging from a Ginyu Force Attack Ball, strangely enough.

Who appeared to be a Saiyan. Another one without a tail though, which she found odd. She watched as they all spoke in excited voices, only briefly catching some of the words. Now that she looked more closely, she barely realized it was him, he was older and wearing a strange pink shirt, but was that Prince Vegeta with them as well? Incredible to see him still alive. I'd love to speak with him after this.

Once the newly arrived Saiyan and the teen-aged one went off on their own, she decided to make herself known. She waited until they appeared to be done talking, she was impressed watching them both transform and have a brief spar. Goku was powerful, a decent bit stronger then herself at full power. She took to the sky and landed a few feet away from them. Bewilderment apparent on their faces. She could hear outcries from the others. It had been a long time since she had met another Saiyan, decades in fact. It was a comforting feeling to say the least. She lifted her hands in greeting. "One of you is Goku, yes?"

The black haired, older man nodded and pointed at himself. A friendly smile on his face. "That's me! I must be pretty popular today, huh?"

Mizuna looked briefly confused, she wondered who the younger man was then, stumbling upon two Super Saiyans? Impossible. "Something like that, you're both Super Saiyans, then?" The younger blue haired man, who at first seemed surprised, was much more guarded then the other. "What's it to you? You're sorta interrupting us here."

Mizuna shrugged. "Well, I heard there was one on Earth, finding another one is shocking. But.." Mizuna focused her energy and grunted as golden light exploded out around here. "Make that three."

Goku and the unknown Saiyan both looked even more shocked if that was possible. Goku was the first to speak. "Awesome!" He looked back and fort between Mizuna and Trunks. "Metting two Super Saiyans in one day, I'd love to spar with you too!" Trunks interrupted him. "Well, actually. Goku, as fascinating as this is. I should get going. I only came here to give you what I did. I'll be back though, like I promised." Goku enthusiastically grasped the young mans hand and shook it. "I hope so! Take care Trunks, stay alive." Trunks smiled hopefully and nodded, giving a brief look at Mizuna and flew off. Goku returned his look at Mizuna as she powered down, he was walking back towards his friends but walked slow so they could talk. "So, what's your name?

Vegeta was fuming at this point, a third random Saiyan appearing in one day, and she could transform too? It was bad enough he had fallen behind Goku yet again, but two more people as well? This level of insult to his Saiyan pride could not stand! He would ascend and surpass them all! It was his natural birthright!

Goku and Mizuna arrived back at the group of fighters, plus Yamcha. The majority of the questions was redirected by Goku, answering more about what Trunks was speaking to him about. Something about killer Androids. Mizuna introduced herself to everyone briefly and moved off to speak to Vegeta, giving him a shallow bow. "Hello, Prince Vegeta." Vegeta only sneered at her in response. "Do you come here with that brat?" Mizuna shook her head. "No, just coincidence." Vegeta took an intimidating step towards her, despite being 6 inches shorter. "What are you still doing here then, low class?" He whispered, a dangerous edge to his voice. He had always been rather menacing as a kid, but they were adults now, and Planet Vegeta was long in the past. "I was actually just under you on the tier list, but you and your royal ass of a father never paid much attention to anyone but yourself, right?" Her lip curling in anger as she glared down at him. "How dare you, you trash! You're no Saiyan, what Saiyan has blue eyes anyway?! You're simply a flawed reject." Mizuna tightened her fists, she could feel her blood start to boil in anger, vaguely aware of everyone else staring at them. Vegeta had hit a sore spot, she had always felt different from other Saiyans and had been picked on as a child because of it. Like hell she'd let some pompous prince insult her like this.

The scarred human quickly moved between them, sticking his hands up. Yamcha was it? "Woah woah guys. Let's take it easy. She just got here." Vegeta only growled and took off to the skies, ready to start his training and stop interacting with everyone already. Yamcha's looked returned to Mizuna a moment later, his eye brow arched, a stupid grin on his face. "Mizuna, right? What brings you to our little planet?" Mizuna only rolled her eyes. She knew she was attractive, and it always got her the type of attention she hated from men, but her following response always made her chuckle. "Sorry, I play for the other team." Yamcha seemed to deflate but not before the blue haired woman.. Bulma. Scowled at the two of Yamcha. "Oh, that's all it takes? One beautiful woman shows up and you forget I'm here?!"

Mizuna quickly excused herself from that brewing storm and back to the talking others. They were mostly leaving now but that presented her with a totally different issue. She had no where to live here.

Goku, his son Gohan and the Namekian Piccolo were discussing training when she came back over. "So, there's an Android threat? I'd be willing to fight alongside you guys." Piccolo nodded but seemed to scrutinize her closely. "How do we know we can trust you?" Mizuna thought of a good answer for a few moments before answering him. "I know you guys just had a run in with Freeza." He tilted her head to the sky where he had been obliterated not a few hours ago. "Not long ago, I killed his brother and fought their father."

Goku nodded in wonderment. "Trunks had said in his timeline that King Cold had shown up for this battle and died, but you took him on yourself and kept him from coming. Did you win?" Mizuna sighed in disappointment, rubbing thr back of her neck. "No, he transformed and there was no winning that fight at the time."

Piccolo appeared to grimace. "They tend to do that." Goku only smiled, punching his fist into his other open palm. "Then we'll just have to train you up so you can go and beat him properly. I'll even go with you if you want, but we'll have to deal with the threat here first."

Mizuna smiled cheerfully. She hadn't been expecting that, but it lifted her spirits all the same. "It's a deal." Mizuna noticed Gohan peering at her. Then she had a thought. "We could always use another Super Saiyan, we'll have to push you hard the next three years." Gohan appeared flabbergasted. "I'd love to, but my mom is incredibly strict with my studies. Goku shrugged. "It's true. Chi-Chi puts his studies first, and fate of the world stuff second." Mizuna smiled inwardly. "Well, nothing we can work around."

The next three year passed by in a blur. It wasn't entirely spent training, but only mostly. Mizuna had spent most of her own training with Piccolo, Gohan and Goku but she spared time to visit the other human fighters and spat with them as well. She encouraged everyone to train more together and teach other skills. For some reason none of them had thought of it prior and the humans all master the Kaio-Ken Technique from Goku, skyrocketing their power to heights they'd never have achieved normally. They'd stand a far better chance with that in their arsenal. She had learned it as well, but it seemed like a useless ability when she had Super Saiyan, and she figured combining the power ups would be almost suicidal. She had learned some other interesting moves from the others to make up for it though.

Aside from traninig, she had fast fallen for life on Earth, she had spent a lot of time when she first got here flying around and taking in the landscape. Trying their incredible variety of cuisine and tried to make herself feel at home here. She didn't have an actual place to live for most of the past three years, she mostly just foraged and hunted for food. Nothing she wasn't used to, of course. She had taken up the offer of Roshi to stay at his small island home, but that fell through after 2 days when he continuously attempted to grope her and she kicked him through the wall and out to sea. Nowadays she hung out with Goku and his family for the most part and she felt like she belonged.

Since she had become more comfortable here, her style of clothes had changed as well. It was far more casual then she had ever worn. Just a black tank top with baggy pants with a sort of half short skirt over part of it, knotted at the side, she wasn't sure what to call it, but she loved the look. She also cut her long brown hair to slightly past her shoulders, she had never really liked the long hair look and it was annoying to have when she transformed.

She dodged a blow from Gohan, the current youngest of the Super Saiyans had made amazing progress. She learned he had incredible potential but it was tied strongly into his rage. It'd probably get easier to unlock as he aged. She grabbed his arm and launched him directly at Goku who had attempted to stealthily strike her from behind, but instead caught his catapulted son in his arms. They had been going at it for hours now. The day of the androids arrival was fast approaching and none of them wanted to Trunks' horrible future to come to realization.

Goku was chuckling as he released Gohan and the three of them powered down, and landed on the ground, exhausted. He wiped sweat off of his face. "You've come a long way Gohan, you're even stronger then I was on Namek. Gohan beamed with pride. "Thanks Dad, I just don't want to feel that helpless again like when Mr. Piccolo went down and Krillin was killed." Gohan said, pride welling up inside him. "Next time, I'm gonna fight right alongside you!" Mizuna whooped in agreement. "Good words, Gohan! We'll teach metal bastards not to fuck with Earth."

Chi-Chi called out to them from the kitchen window. "Dinner is ready! Hurry up before it gets cold!" The three Saiyans quickly rushed into the house and took their seats at the table. Mizuna had noticed how relaxed Chi-Chi was becoming recently. She was definitely overbearing as Goku and Gohan had first described her when they had first met, but she seemed to mellow out a bit more, maybe she enjoyed having another woman around. Who knew. It let Gohan take his training more seriously at least, which had certainly paid off. She was a very caring woman and not everyone could be as supportive with the kind of lifestyle that they all shared, but they seemed to make it work.

Vegeta had left the planet a few weeks ago, Mizuna had attempted to speak to him again a few months ago, but that went about as well as expected He simply couldn't stand to be around her, his sore pride wouldn't let him. It was frustrating, but she had seen it before. She wouldn't push it for now.

Suddenly, there a crash as Gokus plate hit the floor, he was clutching his chest and breathing heavily, and slipped off his chair. He was already unconscious. "Goku!" Both Chi-Chi and Gohan shouted and ran to his side. Mizuna knelt down alongside them. "I think this is that heart virus that Trunks mentioned. It's happening at a different time then what he told us though." Mizuna picked up Goku over her shoulder. "Let's get him upstairs. Could you grab his medicine, Gohan?" Gohan nodded and ran off to find the medicine cabinet. Chi-Chi followed behind her as they took him to their room and laid him down on his bed. Gohan returned a few minutes later and gave him a dose of his heart medicine. "What are we going to do now?" Gohan said, clearly distressed. "We need him, we're only two days away from the Androids showing up!" Mizuna already had an answer. "We're going to fight them and win. We've trained all we could. Just have to hope it's enough." She felt utterly confident in that. Everyone was ready.

Everyone is stronger then in canon, Goku having a Super Saiyan to train with greatly increased his original gains, same with Gohan gaining SSJ earlier. People always tend to worry about power levels, but as I believe I've stated before, I'm not doing the multiplier fan system, it doesn't work and it makes everything wonky. I'm using the Bringer of Death power level system, it's works better and doesn't give insane boosts. Goku at this point at 50x would be in the billions which is way too high. The basic SSJ transformation gives every user 145 Million Units of power. A Saiyan that has only acheived SSJ has a base limit of 70 Million before they start getting smaller overall gains. There are other paths for a Saiyan when they hit this wall, but we'll get there in time.

As is tradition with fan fiction, the humans have Kaio-Ken so they're able to actually keep up and not be cheerleaders as per canon. I did add my artwork of Mizuna to the story, just to get an idea of how she looks now.

Mizuna (Base): 65 Million

Goku (Base): 65 Million

Gohan (Base): 35 Million

Vegeta: ?

Tien: ?

Krillin: ?

Yamcha: ?


	9. Arrival of the Androids

The day of the androids arrival had come. Mizuna had refrained from her morning exercise and had spent the past 3 hours since dawn meditating outside the Son family home. Gohan was inside getting ready and attending to Goku. She needed quiet moments like this before a big battle, to center her mind and her heart. She knew they would defeat these androids. She had pushed herself incredibly hard and everyone else as well for this.

She knew Trunks would be returning some time today as well. Having him would be reassuring. She wasn't sure if Vegeta would show or not, he still hadn't come back to Earth after checking in with Bulma last night. She sighed. There was still a niggling feeling in her gut. That something was going to go wrong despite everything. Oh well, it was probably just excitement at wanting to test for new power. The air was brisk but refreshing. She shivered as a stiff breeze hit her, only wearing a tank most days wasn't great but if she was too comfortable it'd make her feel weak.

The sun was low in the sky when Gohan had stepped outside to meet her. It was obvious he was much more confident in himself then ever before. He was almost glowing with positivity. He had decided on fully taking up Gokus place today, he even had a similar orange gi on with a black undershirt. It suited him well. "You look good, Gohan. You ready?" Gohan nodded in earnest. "I sure am! Those androids don't stand a chance." Mizuna chuckled as she floated off the ground. "I like the confidence. Let's get there early and scope out the city." Then Gohan followed her as they both quickly moved through the dim morning sky.

Apparently they were't the only ones wanting an early start. After they been flown a few dozen miles. Krillin and Yamcha came into place beside them. The scar faced bandit was the first to greet them. While Krillin fell back to chat with Gohan. "Hey guys! Gohan, good look." He said with a wink. "Mizuna, I see you finally got a haircut like I suggested." Mizuna sighed, he tried so hard but it just wasn't going to happen. Especially after that falling out he had with Bulma after being a player. "It was the first decent suggestion you've had for me since we've met." Mizuna looked ahead to see the island quickly approaching, she could feel Piccolo and Tien already there. "Looks like we're here."

They all touched down simultaneously on a high rocky outcrop overlooking the city. Piccolo and Tien were standing side by side by the edge and watching everything cautiously. "Any sign of them yet?" Gohan asked as he raced to

Piccolos side. "Nothing yet, everything looks normal so far."

"They'll be here, I'm sure." Mizuna asked as she joined them and looked down. At the citizens of the city were moving around, unfazed and uncaring. No idea of the that threat loomed over their heads.

Tien looked over his shoulder at Yamcha. "Did you bring the Senzu Beans?" Krillin and Yamcha had grabbed the Senzu from Yajirobe earlier, as he had no desire of coming close to the androids.

Yamcha nodded. "Yeah, there's 8. That should be enough for us to get by on today." He then dispersed one to each of them and kept the extras in the bag.

Another ki appeared above them suddenly, putting everyone on edge. It was a false alarm though, Trunks had finally shown up. He touched down on the ground a few feet away from them. He was visibly sweating, nervous about what laid ahead today. "I'm glad I made it before you all left. I didn't think I'd get here before the fighting started." Everyone greeted him happily. Having another Super Saiyan on the team was a big relief for everyone. "I'm glad you could make it Trunks. We were just about to start sweeping the city for them." Trunks inclined his head. "Let's get moving then."

Mizuna looked around at the huddled group. "It's time. We have no idea where they'll strike first, but we'll definitely see it. If everyone comes across them, draw them away from the city. Don't want anyone dying today. We'll feel your power flare and come running. Let's go." Everyone solemnly nodded and took off to the city beneath them.

Yamcha landed in a not so busy street and starting strolling down it, trying to play it cool but keep a look out. He was eager to help and despite her intense training. Hr was still nervous, but he had a much better chance now then he would've otherwise.

Piccolo landed on a building rooftop, he scanned the streets below and kept his incredible hearing on the lookout as much as his eyes. He was hoping no one would get snuck up on and taken out before the rest of them could help. If these androids were as strong as Trunks had described, he had his concerns. But they had been unprepared in his timeline, they were ready this time. He kept his physic link with Gohan open. "Eyes open, Gohan. We can feel their energy so they could take us by surprise."

"I will, Mr. Piccolo! You too!"

Gohan was leaning against a building nonchalantly. He had been scanning every passerby closely for any sign of the Reb Ribbin logo, but Trunks had mentioned that there was chance they'd be wearing something else, though it was unlikely. His description of them were that there was a dark haired teenager with an orange scarf and carried a handgun and a blonde with a blue jacket.

Mizuna was floating in the air above the city. Keeping an eye on the whole picture, if there was an explosion or something. She'd be the first to notice.

Trunks was also flying across the sky, scanning everything and thinking to himself. I wish I had stayed here instead of being back, I'm a bit stronger then I was, but not nearly as much as I could be if I had proper training. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden crash, then the sound of a car hitting something and a scream following that.

There were three figures in the street below him, one of them was holding a civilian by his neck after ripping him through the roof of his car. On closer inspection, a gut wrenching dread set in his stomach. Three androids and none of them were #17 or #18. Impossible. Did I really change events this much by coming here? He flared his energy and landed on the ground across from them. His ever burning anger building in him. "Let him go!" The androids all looked up at him at once. The old looking one spoke first with the red ribbon hat spoke up. "Ah, I see. One of Earths defenders to the rescue. I have no idea who you are though." Trunks' hand went to his sword hilt. "You will."

Just then, Piccolo, Mizuna, Gohan, and the three humans all arrived and landed in a half circle alongside Trunks.

Gohan looked at the tall, strongly built android, with white hair and a hat, then he looked at the plump, white as snow skinned one. "Strange looking bunch.."

Mizuna chuckled at the trio of supposed terror, then looked at Trunks. Her worry about the day quickly melting away. This was ridiculous. They weren't even the ones he had told them about. "These are the terrible androids? You got us all worried for nothing."

Trunks appeared to be shuttering in fear. "These aren't the right ones. The other two are two young looking teenagers. I don't know who they are."

"Most curious," The aged android spoke again. "You seem to know what we are, where we were going to be and even about #17 and #18. They haven't even been activated yet. Who are you, boy?"

Trunks clenched his fists and angrily responded to him. "You'll be dead before you know. I'll never let you activate them!"

Android 20 wasn't concerned, even if they had unforeseen aforementioned knowledge. They still wouldn't be capable of stopping any of them. His calculations had been perfect. None of their powers currently were anything to fret about. 19 could handle them all himself. 15 wouldn't even be needed. 17 and 18 were too unpredictable to bother with.

The pudgy Android 19 seemed to read his mind. "Goku is not here, shall I wipe away this trash while we wait for him? His voice was mechanical but sounded like it came from a child, more then a little disturbing.

20 knew his sensors weren't going to help here, they all concealed their power levels as they fault, but it mattered little.

"I approve. Go ahead and wipe them out." Android number 20 replied.

"We have to move them somewhere else away from the civilians before this gets out of hand." Piccolo stated, looking back at the group. "I can oblige you." 20 said, his eyes glinting and bolts of energy shooting out into the city, but arched high into the sky before they hit anything. Mizuna reappeared back into her original spot. "Not happening. You won't be killing anyone else today." She pointed to the sky. "Follow me." Her aura appeared around her as she took to the sky, the androids hot on her heels as the group of them took off towards the sea. After about 10 minutes of flying, the androids stopped dead in the air. "This is far enough. You won't stall us." 20, clearly the one in charge spoke. Then they all landed on the ground. They were over a grassy field with a rocky mountainous area not far off. They'll probably want to use the rocks for cover. Piccolo thought to himself. Not good since we aren't able to sense them.

It didn't take long before Yamcha stepped forward, putting fist closed fist in his open palm. "You guys can decide who you want to fight. I'm going first, I'll take down this creepy clown one."

Piccolo sighed. "Are you sure? You didn't do too well the last time we did this."

Yamcha nodded, fire was in his eyes. "Positive. I've been training like hell just for the occasion. I won't make the same mistake." Both android 19 and Yamcha stepped forward simultaneously. Yamcha then clenched his fists and began powering up, a fire aura consumed his body as his power skyrocketed.

"This is rather unexpected. We have no data on Yamcha knowing the technique known as Kaio-Ken. But no matter, he's still too weak to make a difference." 20 stated.

"Oh yeah?! I'll be happy to prove you wrong!" Yamcha yelled defiantly as he charged forward landing a blow on the fat androids face and knocking him backward and followed up with a barrage of blows that the android appeared incapable of stopping.

Krillin whooped in triumph. "Look at him go! He's got that android on the ropes!"

Piccolo grunted unsure. "I don't think so. He hasn't even tried fighting back and the other two over there don't seem to be worried at all."

Mizuna stepped over next to Trunks. Deciding to see what else she could learn from him. "These aren't the androids you described to us before. Why is that?

Trunks shook his head, just as confused. "I have no idea. I've never seen or heard of these androids. The ones who appeared in my time were #17 and #18 and they were much stronger then these guys."

Gohan piped up next. "Maybe they're just prototypes or something."

Trunks shrugged. "It's a possibility, sure. But let's be careful just to be safe."

The android smiled as Yamcha continued his assault. His calculations had been completely off, Yamcha was much more powerful then his predicted potential had shown in Dr. Gero expectations. But his current power output was nothing to worry about. He'd absorb his energy and crush the others. He increased his power to half of his maximum power stores and caught Yamcha by surprise with a punch to the face and a knee to his gut. Then clobbered him into the ground with a two handed haymaker.

Yamcha quickly picked himself off the ground and rubbed the trail of blood from his lip, still smiling. "You've been holding back I see. Well, that's alright. I was getting bored knocking you around anyway. Let's finish this!" With a burst of speed Yamcha rejoined the fight, amplifying his power with the 8x Kaio-Ken, it was the most he had been able to master, and he didn't want to push it. It wasn't enough. The android caught blocked each of his blows effortlessly. Time for a different approach. He broke away suddenly and cupped his hands at his side. "Kamehameha!" He shouted as the full power familiar blue blast of energy shot from his cupped hands towards the android.

Android 20 grinned to himself as he watched. "The beginning of the end."

The brilliant blue beam launched made contact with the android and seemed to warp unnaturally as it immediately was sucked into his waiting palms. "Ahah!" His childlike laugh echoed through the air.

"Uh, he can absorb attacks?" Mizuna asked shocked. "That'll make things more difficult."

Trunks, standing silently watching the fight. "Damn androids!"

"I think absorbing energy will power then up even more too. Yamcha put a lot of his energy into that attack." Gohan added. "This might get bad."

Yamcha's hands dropped to his side in shock. "What the hell? You can absorb our energy? That's a cheap trick." He was starting to grow tired. He hadn't expected that, and the Kaio-Ken was beginning to wear him out a bit now.

"You see, pathetic human? We can use your energy against you. Now you will die, Yamcha." Then charged forward, much faster then Yamcha could track and punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him, and seizing him by the throat. Despite Yamchas attempts to fight back, he was completely overpowered and he felt himself growing weaker by the second. They could absorb energy by touch too, it seemed. His arms went slack as he grew weaker and weaker. A foot came out of nowhere and knocked the android away into the ground. It was Gohan. "You alright, Yamcha?"

Yamcha nodded weakly. "Yeah, I'll be fine kid. Thanks for the save." He sounded as defeated as he looked.

"You did fine, Yamcha, I'll handle this now." Gohan confidently, and lowered himself to the ground by the android. Yamcha returned to the group and ate a Senzu. "Pick yourself up, it's my turn." The android quickly jumped back up to his feet and stared intently at Gohan. "Son Gohan, son of Goku." He stated in his annoying childlike voice. "A poor fighter and prone to running away. Come to die?"

Gohan clenched his fists as his white aura surrounded him. "No, I've come to kill you. You'll see just wrong your data is."

The foolish android only chuckled, whatever this boy had in store. He was sure it was nothing he couldn't handle. He knew Gohan was a coward at heart.

The wind suddenly picked up as Gohan felt deeper into himself releasing his full power.

"Haaaahhh!" With a huge shock wave of power that rippled across the land. He flashed into his Super Saiyan form. He was in complete control of this power now, it had taken him awhile to be able to call on it at will, but it had figure it out some time ago. It hardly took a thought now. Android 19 started to look a little unnerved now.

Android 20 was audibly worried. "This isn't right, he's also supposed to be one of the weaker fighters and he completely dwarfs 19 now. We only anticipated the great ape transformation. This is completely different.

The until now silent android 15 shifted slightly. Gero had created him earlier as a prototype to the total robotic type like 16, but had moved on. He was the strongest of the three of them but his power was capped, he wasn't capable of getting stronger by absorbing energy.

Gohan assumed his fighting stance and 19 came charging in, overly confident in himself after absorbing so much from Yamcha, he was the superior being here. He unleashed his maximum power as he charged at Gohan, cocking his fist back and throwing a punch at the short half breed. Gohan caught his fist easily. Momentarily surprised at himself, then he smiled and tightened his grip on the androids fist. Then he returned a punch that knocked his pudgy foe a mile away, one arm shorter then a moment ago.

"That's Gohan?" Trunks said, flabbergasted. "He's still only a kid but he's just as powerful as he was in my time. I didn't know he had such potential."

"Having a proper sparring partner and the right motivation is important." Mizuna added in. "He was pushed incredibly hard to get to this point."

Gohan dropped the androids sparking arm and pursued him. He was sitting in a crater looking at his stump. There was fear in his eyes now. Gohan closed in, unleashing a savage flurry of blows that left the android quivering in pain he couldn't feel. Oil leaking from various points on his body. "Im..possible. Data..doesn't lie. I am stronger."

Gohan sighed. "We're much more than simple numbers. You can't rely on figures and expect to win." Then he launched a bright ball of energy, completely annihilating the white pudgy android.


	10. Crushing Defeat

Android 20 stood stunned as the dust cleared and Gohan amongst a smoldering crater with no sign of 19 ever having existed. "Impossible!" The boy was supposed to be one of the weaker fighters and an utter coward. Now his power how exceeded anything 20 had been expecting with this unforeseen transformation. He destroyed 19 without breaking a sweat. The time for games had clearly come to an end. 15 was powerful, not as much as 17 or 18 though.

20 lifted his hand and pointed at 15. "Wipe them out, full power!" 15's eyes flashed in acknowledgment and charged towards Gohan with no hesitation. A boot came out of nowhere and caught the unsuspecting android in the jaw, and sprawling along the ground. Vegeta stood before them, smiling wickedly. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Vegeta looked over at the now powered down Gohan, who had prepared for battle, but now relaxed. "The legendary transformation of our people attained so easily by a child.." Vegeta shook his head but the slightest hint of pride shown through his voice. Though he enjoyed being number one, seeing other Saiyans becoming attaining huge strides like this did strike a happy cord within him. He'd trained incredibly hard for this day, and he wouldn't be left behind in the dust again. He knew he had finally passed Kakarot this time. Despite him not even being here, where was he anyway? Probably slept in, the clown.

Then he returned his gaze to the androids, the large one finding his way back to his feet. "If one of you was so easily felled by the boy. None of you stand a chance against the Prince of Saiyans. I'll wipe you both out at once!" Vegeta flexed his muscles and a wave of power shot out from him in a golden flash. "now prepare to experience fear, Android." 15 shot towards him, and the battle commenced.

Trunks watched on in awe. He hadn't been expecting Vegeta to show up so suddenly. He must have been training hard, he had surpassed Trunks by a decent margin. He'd have to try speaking to him after this battle. He'd love a proper training partner. He hadn't had anyone after Gohan had died. I wonder what made the difference in this timeline. Had him coming here been a good thing after all? Everyone was far stronger now then Gohan had told him at this point in time originally. They might just be able to win the day after all.

Yamcha, having taken a senzu bean and recovered. Stood next to Mizuna and Piccolo. "So, looks like we're gonna live after all, huh?" Piccolo only grunted, ever serious. Not keen on declaring victory until they were all scrap metal. Mizuna shrugged. "I'm pretty sure he has more androids hidden away somewhere. Stronger ones. I don't think we'd be winning so easily otherwise." Mizuna cracked her knuckles. "So, let's take care of the last one before he gets a chance." Mizuna floated over to where the last android was standing, watching the battle between Vegeta and 15 with disdain. Another clear loss. "So, it looks like we win this one. Are you going to volunteer to get destroyed as well?" The old looking cyborg growled in anger. "You haven't won anything, you lesser creature. I'll see you all dead soon enough. You'll all perish against what comes next." Then his hand shot forward and a massive purple beam of energy shot towards her. She narrowly avoid the attack as it connected to the ground and kicked up a large amount of debris and dust. Obscuring him.

She brushed it away with a simple pulse of her energy. But he had gone missing. She could see him at the edge of her vision. Jumping away among the rocks in the distance. "Coward!" She yelled after him. She looked back at the group of fighters, moving closer to see what happened. "He knew he was losing so he fled. One of you should stay with Vegeta to keep him updated. The rest of us should go after the old guy." Trunks lifted his hand. "I'll stay behind. Go on ahead." Mizuna nodded. "Thank you." Then she took off through the air, the others following close behind.

Vegeta caught another punch aimed for his head and planted his foot on the large androids chest. With a yell he ripped the androids arm clean off and kicked him back into the ground. He looked away briefly as everyone left the area towards the rocky, mountainous area in the distance. Leave it up the gang of incompetents to let the last one get away. No matter, he'd let them chase after him and finish the android when they found him.

Vegeta landed on the ground across the android who picked himself up off the ground for the twelfth time this fight. "I'll admit you gave me a decent fight but now I'm growing bored of this fight. Hurry up so we can finish this already." The android held the stump where his arm used to be, oil leaking from it. "You will die here, Saiyan."

"Oh, the toaster can talk after all. Remarkable craftsmanship." Vegeta said chuckling as he walked slowly towards him. A blue ball of energy forming in his palm. "So long, the rest of your pals will be joining you soon." He extended his palm and the ball quadrupled in size. "Big Bang Attack!" Then it shot from his palm towards the android who had attempted to turn and run but got caught in the side by the huge attack and a gigantic explosion swallowed him up, a mushroom cloud shooting up into the air afterwards. Trunks landed on the ground next to Vegeta after he finished gloating. "Fa-Vegeta, everyone went to follow.." Vegeta cut him off with a wave off his hand. "I already figured you're my son. No one else could have such a ridiculous hair style but a brief." Vegeta said bluntly. Trunks felt relived to be noticed, but it wasn't exactly all that he had been hoping. Still, he smiled. Which quickly faltered by his next words. "You're my son, but you have no true Saiyan pride. I've been watching you. You're soft. Until you toughen up, stand back and watch how a real Saiyan conducts battle." He flared his aura and took off to the skies, leaving Trunks somewhat dumbfounded. "Well, that wasn't the best of first meetings. Mother did say he was difficult, but I figured it was an exaggeration. I'll just have to break through to him somehow." Trunks said with a sigh. Then followed quickly behind.

Mizuna had landed on a high rocky outcrop and looked around her surroundings, Krillin landing nearby. Everyone had stayed in pairs while searching. Didn't want anyone getting ambushed. He'd probably try absorbing anyone's energy he caught alone.

Piccolo and Gohan were flying high in the sky looking around the area, while Yamcha and Tien were on the ground. It seemed unlikely they'd stumble on him until he showed himself. Hopefully sooner rather then later, as much as she wanted to fight the other two androids, it risked the safety of the planet if they got away.

"Do you think we'll actually gonna find this guy? There's no way to sense him, but he can detect us." Krillin asked after a few minutes of silence between them, halfheartedly taking a look around.

Mizuna could only shrug. "Only if we draw him out." She lifted off the ground, looking back at him. "I'm going to try, if you see him, power up so it'll draw the others over here." She lifted a palm into the air and a large silver ball of energy gathered in it. "Android! Stop being a coward and come out!" Then she launched it at the ground. Only enough power to clear all the rocks in the area, not enough to do any real damage to anyone.

Just as she expected, he had been stalking them the android launched out his hiding place and lifted his hands, absorbing the entire blast and then moved to run away again. Mizuna teleported directly in-front of him and kicked him directly into the air. It didn't hurt him, but she didn't want him to get away again. She charged after him. Flashing into Super Saiyan as she went. She draw her fist back and aimed a blow for his stomach that he narrowly avoided and she smoothly transitioned to a kick that connected to the back of his head and spiraling into the ground. Then she launched a beam of energy towards him. He moved to absorb this one too, but then she teleported behind him, and grabbed his wrists, holding them behind his back and the energy blast connected. She heard him yell out in what she assumed was pain then he faltered to his knees. Why someone would give an android pain receptors in the first place was beyond her. Then she threw him away into a large rock that collapsed around him.

Everyone else had arrived by now, and Vegeta and Trunks had finally arrived as well. Krillin had done his job. She could hear Vegeta speaking out loud as he watched. "These androids are all pathetic, I expected more." He said, incredibly pompous as always. "Unleash those deadly androids you have locked away. I demand a challenge." Trunks' eyes went wide at that. "Don't encourage him, we can stop everything now if we finish him off!"

"Quiet boy. A half breed such as yourself has no true pride. Not unlike the woman down there." Vegeta said pointing directly at Mizuna.

She grinned in response. "Oh, it's like that, is it?" She looked over at where android 20 was picking himself out of the pile of rubble slowly and immediately rushed towards him. Savagely grabbing him by the face and pounding him into the ground, creating a massive crater beneath her. He stopped struggling shortly after and went still. She casually finished him off with a blast afterwards and looked up at Vegeta, shrugging. "Oh look, he blew up. Guess no one gets a proper challenge now."

He landed on the ground inches from her and leaned in. Being a full head shorter took away from his intimidation. Veins pulsing on his forehead in fury. "Who do you think you are? You just ruined my chance at glory."

"Maybe you should tone down the pride talk a bit," Mizuna said, her head turned slightly sideways. The smile never leaving her face. "Maybe then I'd be more inclined to help you. It gets a little stale."

His aura flashed around him and he pulled his fist back for a punch. "Why you smug.."

An engine could be heard from above and an aircar set down alongside them. It was Bulma. "Hey guys! Did I miss all the action?" She said as she hopped out and everyone else gathered in a group together. "What's going on?"

Gohan jogged quickly over to her side. "Yeah, we beat the androids. Well, some of them anyway."

She noticed the dead body of android 20 in a crater and walked over to check it out. "I see, he kinda looks familiar though." Krillin appeared at her side a moment later. "He does? Just looks like some strange old man to me."

"Yeah, I recall his face somewhere. One of my dads magazines maybe? He's the spitting image of Doctor Gero."

Trunks looked up at her exclamation. "Gero? Why would he turn himself into an android then?" Bulmas hand came to her chin in thought. "Couldn't tell you for certain. Maybe just as a back up plan or something."

Mizuna spoke up next. "Apparently he had other androids hidden away somewhere. Do you know where his lab would be?" The blue haired scientist shrugged. "I think I recall it not being far from here. Off to the north I think, up in the mountains, though I'm not quite sure where." Mizuna nodded. "That's good enough for me. I'm going to go find it and level the whole thing, just to be safe." Then she took off.

Gohan looked at Piccolo, unsure what to do now. "Should we go too?"

"Absolutely, never sure what she'll find there. We should be sure all these things are dead." Then they followed after her, Trunks left as well. Vegeta only huffed, not interested in what else Bulma had to say, he just wanted the battle promised to him. He too followed. Krillin sighed. "Bulma, thank you for the help, I think things are going to get worse from here on out though. You should head back." Bulma huffed, annoyed. "I just got here, I don't want to leave already."

Yamcha patted her on the back. "Come on, Bulma. I'll go with you. I already lost today."

"Already?"

Mizuna was blazing through the clouds, when she could see the mountain range in the distance. Piccolo and Gohan on either side of her when they all saw it. Smoke rising into the air from one mountain in particular. The three of them landed in what used to be Geros lab. Vegeta, Trunks, Tien and Krillin all landed behind them quickly after. "What the hell is this?" Vegeta yelled in annoyance. "Just a destroyed lab? Where are the androids?"

Trunks walked around the totaled lab, taking note of everything. There were various capsule looking pods that were open and damaged. Thrown around the ruined lab. They were numbered 15-20 "Which ones did we kill? It seems 17 and 18 escaped. As well as a third one, I have no idea which. Possibly this android 16. I had no idea he made so many of these things." He said in anger.

"Also, if we killed Gero, who released the other ones? These things can't be opened from the inside." A moment of silence passed as everything thought that over, but no answer came to mind. Someone knew these androids had been here and was helping them, it was a disturbing thought.

Gohan pointed at other one in the corned that was still sealed, but the number was scratched off. Only the number 2 was visible on it. "There's another one," He said as he walker closer and looked in the small view port on the top. "There's a body in here, but it looks decayed. Seems like he didn't go forward with this one, weird." Trunks pointed his hand at the closed pod and blasted it, completely destroying it and everything inside. "I won't let another one of those terrorize this planet."

Vegeta looked over at him, annoyed. "Are you done throwing a hissy fit?"

"At least I did something other then staring at it.

Krillin commented to himself at that. "We do do that a lot."

Mizuna looked around the lab and sighed. "We're not going to find anything worthwhile here. We'll have to track them down."

"How? We can't even feel them." Tien spoke up from the back.

"They'll be headed for Goku, right? So we'll have to look at everywhere between here and his house. Also, someone will need to go move him so he's not found before we find them."

Gohan nodded in agreement. "Good plan! I'll help go move my dad to Master Roshi's. It'll take them awhile to find him there." Krillin raised his hand, volunteering. "I'll go help as well." The two of them flew off towards the Son Family home.

"Fair enough." Mizuna said, looking over at Vegeta. "And you?"

"I'll track them down and wipe them out myself. Don't bother helping, you'll just get in the way." Vegeta said taking off again. Trunks flew in front of us. "Wait father! We have to wait for Goku!"

"Do you know who you're talking to?! I am Vegeta, I need no ones help, especially that blubbering fool!"

"We need him, he's stronger then yo-" Vegetas fist had been firmly planted in Trunks' gut, dropping him to the ground gasping a bit.

Mizuna walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "He's an ass, I wouldn't take it personally. He's been like that since childhood. We can't wait for Goku regardless, it could be weeks before he's better."

Mizuna looked over at Piccolo and Tien who were standing nearby. "Let's go find those androids." The four of them took off again and were flying over a busy highway when they noticed something. A few smoking cars and a lot of stopped cars and people fleeing in the opposite direction. Vegeta had found them after all.

They landeded a few feet behind the group of fighters. Vegeta, and three androids, just as Trunks had guessed. Two young ones and a large red head. Vegeta was facing off against the younger blonde and was doing alright. He had her on the back pedal. The taller b

17 looked over at them as they they landed and smiled. "Well, hello there. I was expecting the rest of you to show up eventually."

"I see you guys didn't get very far." Mizuna said, smugly. "I'll let Vegeta handle your friend. I'll be taking you on.

"New members to the group or something? I don't recognize two of you. More Saiyans, of course. Are you a loudmouth like that one?" He said indicating Vegeta with his thumb.

"Hardly, I don't like to waste time trading insults like he does. I'm just here to end you."

"Why though? 17 mussed. "You all show up out of nowhere and attack us, we haven't done anything yet."

Trunks steeped forward, fuming with rage. "You bastard, you're really going to play innocent after everything? I've lived my life in fear because of you."

17 cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I don't even know who you are."

"You will." Trunks said, putting his hand on his sword.

"I don't think so, this one is mine. Watch me for now." Mizuna said, interrupting him. "Come on and face me kid." She said, staring down the young looking android and powered up to Super Saiyan again.

"I will" The cyborg replied, just as confident.

16 spoke up from behind him. "I do not recommend fighting her."

"Why not?" 17 questioned, curious. "We're much more powerful then them. You can help out though, if you want."

"I will not fight anyone but Goku." 16 stated staunchly. Not explaining his statement from before.

"Suit yourself then." 17 said with a sigh, ignoring 16's advice. "I'm still going for it."

17 kicked off the ground, and launched himself high into the air. He lifted his hand above and charged a blue sphere of energy over his hand, it couldn't be sensed though. Which made fighting them disconcerting.

"Take this, Saiyan!" Then he launched the blast downwards. Mizuna readied herself, pulling her arm back and deflected the attack effortlessly as it came down.

Bam! As she finished deflecting the attack, 17's fist hit her hard in the face, knocking her on her back but she turned it into a roll and got back onto her feet.

"Not bad," Mizuna said as she touched her face briefly with the palm of her hand.

"We're just getting started!" 17 retorted.

The cyborg charged directly at Mizuna this time. His left leg ready to hit the blonde Saiyan in the gut. Mizuna responded by dropping low and letting the attack fly harmlessly over her head. She placed her palm on the ground for leverage as she swiped her other leg off the ground, putting him off balance and used her other leg to kick him off into the distance and then chased after him.

18 had knocked Vegeta on the ground, and he struggled to pick himself up again. She landed on the ground across from him, the smile had left her face, her clothes were in ruins but she only seemed slightly worse for wear. This is insane. I'm tossing everything I have at her and she's still not going down. Vegeta flared his aura around him with a shout, and grinned. He wouldn't lose this fight, he just needed to try harder. "You look like a mess, are you a little ruffled, android?"

"You ruined my only clothes," 18 said with an annoyed scoff. "So yeah, ruffled is a good word."

Vegeta chuckled. "You've only begun to see my power." He pulled his arms back to the side of his head and his body lit up with pulsing purple energy. Then he threw his hands forward and a massive blast of energy shot towards her. "Galick Gun!" 18 swatted the attack away without a thought and it went sailing off into the distance. Then she moved in quicker then Vegeta could react and kneed him in the face.

That jolt of the blow sent him backpedaling. Trunks charged in a moment later, transformed and angry. He attempted to hit her from behind with a punch but she effortlessly caught his arm and threw him at Vegeta, sending him rolling across the ground in a heap. "What, we're teaming on me now?" Trunks and Vegeta both picked themselves up off the ground and charged her together. She had a harder tie fending off the combined volley of attacks and they started landing more blows on her. Trunks went high and Vegeta went low and they kept her constantly off balance. Then Trunks managed to swipe one of her legs out from under her, tripping 18 up and they both launched massive blasts at her that exploded and launched her away.

Vegeta looked at Trunks from the corner of his eye with the slightest hint of approval, then they waited for her to resurface.

Mizuna and 17 were locked in a deadly struggle. Their hands interlocked as they both tried to overpower the other one and were matched pretty evenly. As the ground violently shook around them from the force of their colliding energies. 17 then pulled her towards him and headbutted her brutally. She back-stepped from the pain as he came on again with another punch. She narrowly avoided the strike and focused energy around her hand, forming a blade of energy around it and slashed sideways across his chest. To his credit, he managed to jump back at the last moment but his shirt was slashed open and he was bleeding now. "Look at that, I guess you machines do bleed after all."

Then she charged in again, this time jabbing at his chest and going for a killing slash. She kept avoiding her attacks but he was still getting nicked on his arms and legs.

18 yelled and with a blast of ki all the rubble that had gathered on her was blown away, she was definitely hurt now, not expecting that level of joint attack from them. But she had unlimited energy, she could draw this out as long as she wanted. Vegeta and Trunks came on again, Trunks using his sword this time. She was ready, she grabbed his blade as it came on and punched it clean in half and kicked Trunks away as well as Vegeta at the same time. Suddenly a spiraling ray of energy pierced her through her shoulder. She grabbed her shoulder in agony and turned around to look. It was Piccolo with his fingers extended towards her, a smile on his face. She should've payed more attention, her left arm was useless to her now and the Saiyans charged in on her again. Fear was beginning to set in.

There was the briefest of movements from behind them and they both dropped to the ground unconscious. Tien an Piccolo attempted to move in to help, but 18 blasted them both before they got close. They were still alive, but she didn't care. Then in the distance, she could see Mizuna turn around in time as he appeared behind her but too slowly, 16 punched her in the stomach, dropping her out of Super Saiyan and onto her knees in pain. "I warned you not to fight them." He stated in his monotone voice. "Let's go, we must find Son Goku." 17 looked at him flabbergasted. "Wow, I had no idea you were that strong 16. With you, we'll be unstoppable. Well unless that other woman that helped us earlier were to show up again.."

18 made her way to the other two androids, holding her shoulder. "Can we go? I need to get fixed up, and maybe some new clothes wouldn't hurt." 17 nodded, concern clear on his face. "They did a number of you. Let's head out." Then the three of them floated into the air and began to leave. Mizuna could only watch as they left, pain was rocketing through her body. "Just what the hell is that guy?" She managed to say as she laid down flat on the ground. "We didn't stance a chance against him. I hope Gohan got Goku away in time.."


	11. New Threats, Hidden Foes

Mizuna sat up with a pained exhale of breath and could only watch as the androids sped away through the clouds. She took a quick look around. Trunks and Vegeta were both unconscious Tien and Piccolo looked pretty banged up as well, but they were picking themselves up slowly too. They had almost done it. Victory had been so close and just like that it was gone. 17 and 18 were strong but there were beatable, that other one though was in a different league altogether. Even if she had seen him coming, there wouldn't have been anything she could do to stop him. She just wasn't strong enough, and that was a very frustrating thought.

Mizuna walked over to Trunks and gently shook him, he immediately woke up with a start and sat up. "What happened?"

"We lost." Piccolo answered with a grumble.

"How? We had them both on the robes!" Trunks exclaimed.

"We didn't account for that big guy. Who knew he'd be so powerful, and since we can't sense them, he caught us off guard easily." Mizuna said, as she awoke Vegeta who smacked her hand away and stood. He was immediately furious. "You weaklings ruined my victory. If you had done the one thing you're good at, standing there and watching. Maybe you could've mentioned the giant androids sneaking up behind me."

Tien rolled his eyes. "A lot of good that would've done."

Vegeta growled in anger. "Ridiculous. The next time they show up. I'll defeat them alone." Then with a burst of energy, he was in the air and gone. Trunks went to follow but Piccolo stopped him. "He needs some time to cool off. His egos been off the charts recently since he transformed and he was humbled. He'll get over it."

"Something I was curious about," Mizuna wondered aloud. "Who released the androids? 20 was dead, and I thought he was the only one who could let them out."

Trunks shuddered at the thought. "I'm hoping it was just by chance, perhaps he had a fail-safe or something in case he died. I have no idea who else out there would release them."

The group of them stood in silence for a few moments before Trunks spoke up again. "So, what do we do now?"

"We get stronger," Mizuna stated as if it were the only logical choice. "We have a good gauge of their strength now. We'll just need to completely surpass them."

"I'm not sure we have that sort of time if they'll be roaming around looking for Goku." Tien interjected. "It could takes months."

Piccolo began walking away from the group. "I have an idea." Then he also took off into the air to leave.

"Couldn't possibly be any more cryptic." Mizuna said with a sigh, then looked at Tien and Trunks. "Let's get back to Goku. We'll figure out a plan once we're all together."

They took took to the skies together to head towards Kame House, where Goku was most likely headed by now. They'd wait there for him.

A few hours later, Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, Trunks, Goku, Chi Chi, and Mizuna were all tucked away on Yamchas air plane, flying towards Kame House. They figured sticking around with Goku while he recovered was the safest thing to do, and there wasn't much else they could do right now. They were in the middle of a conversation when the ships phone rang, it was Bulma asking for Trunks. Apparently, someone had reported another time machine, a wrecked one. Mizuna, Gohan and Trunks decided to go check it out. Bulma met them there.

"That's my time machine alright." Trunks said, looking it over, "But this isn't right, you only made one, and it's definitely not all banged up like this." Trunks said, checking the interior. "There's a strange egg inside here." Picking off both halves of it, he handed it to Bulma. "I've never seen an egg like this before." She commented.

Trunks sat down in the cockpit and looked over the controls next. "This came here three years before I did!" He exclaimed in shock.

"So, something clearly stole a time machine from a different you and came to the past for some reason?" Mizuna asked, concern evident in her voice. "I wonder what it was, it must've been what blew a hole out of the top of it as well."

Gohan had wandered off exploring when he called for their attention a distance off. "Guys! I think I found what it was!" When they all caught up to him and found a giant bug like shell sitting in the grass. Bulma put a hand to her mouth in disgust. "What is that thing?!" Trunks stuck a hand in to see if anything was inside, a disgusting pink slime covered it. "Oh no, I really wish I hadn't done that."

"I can't wait to see what crawled out of that thing." Mizuna muttered, as something caught her eye. It couldn't be. "Trunks, look." she said pointing and moving towards it. "Another time machine." This one was in perfect condition.

"What the hell? Another one? What's going on?" Trunks yelled as he walked over to it. Mizuna had decided to inspect the inside of this one to see when it came here and where it was from. There was an impression on the seat, someone a good sized butt had been sitting here. Her stomach dropped as she realized the seat was still warm, whoever this was only just got here, they probably didn't even have time to put this into capsule form before they had arrived. And the cockpit smelled of perfume as well, it was pleasant. A woman?

Trunks also inspected the ship when she got out, to get a look. "The batteries are fully charged. This is in even better condition then mine, it's updated and seems to have a better power supply, one that can be used repeatedly without worry. It's solar powered."

Bulma spoke up then. "Did I make it solar powered? That's not a bad idea."

"No way!" Trunks said. "You didn't have the resources for this, someone updated your design."

"I think whoever this was just left as we arrived. It doesn't say from when it came either, it was erased." She said as Trunks hoped back down. "This isn't good guys."

"I didn't realize my traveling through time to effect things like this, it looks like two others have done the same, but I worry for who they could be." Trunks said quietly.

"It's not your fault Trunks, if it wasn't for you, my dad wouldn't still be around. We'll fix whatever this is." Gohan said giving him a smile.

Then he put both of these time machines back into their capsule form and gave them both to Bulma. She'd find a use for them, I'm sure. "Keep these safe, mom." Bulma accepted them with a nod, but she was a bit pale from all this. "I'm going to head back. I don't like it here." Gohan, Trunks and Mizuna said farewell to her and stood there in silence. "I don't know what any of this means, but we should head back."

Kami felt too presences down on earth that both suddenly appeared, they were both powerful but trying to keep hidden. He walked to the edge of the lookout to get a better feel of things.

"Did something happen?" Piccolo asked, but Kami did not answer him.

Two images appeared in Kamis mind, they weren't detailed, but they were there nonetheless. A tall, green bug like creature, and a pink feminine figure with baggy pants with an M symbol and a black top. Their boundless power shook him to his core. "What is they?" He muttered. The fighters on earth were powerful and constantly growing, but this threat far surpassed their current strength.

"They!?" Piccolo asked again. "Who are you talking about? Is there another threat?!"

Kami only shuttered in fear as he continued to look out. "There's only one way for you all to grow strong enough to defeat these foes. You'll know after we merge."

Several days later

Mizuna and Trunks were standing outside Kame House by the water, they had all decided to stick around protect Goku in case the androids had managed to find him, no one had shown up so far. They had spent their time trying to come up with a method to surpass the androids, but nothing came to mind. Mizuna had a growing worry in the pit of her gut as well.

"You really feel like there's a greater threat then 17 and 18?" Trunks asked as they watched the rolling waves.

"I do," Mizuna answered. "They didn't awake by themselves, I feel like whoever let them out is a cause for concern."

"Whoever they are, I'm sure they'll show up sooner then later. We'll be ready next time." Trunks gave her an assuring smile, but Mizuna couldn't give him one back. There were so many foes now, and while it excited her to fight them, she cared deeply for earth now and didn't want to see it destroyed. "There's something else too. King Cold. I lost handily to him before, and he knows I'm here. Why he hasn't come knocking, I don't know. He'll have to be taken out too."

"Freeza wasn't all that impressive, he died in no time at all." Trunks commented.

"Freeza and Cooler were nothing compared to their father. I didn't even face his full power and he almost killed me. I shutter to think what he had in reserv-" A presence suddenly spiked up nearby, Trunks noticed it too. It didn't make sense It felt like various people that all in one spot. Freeza, Vegeta, even Goku. But he was still upstairs.

Everyone came running outside, Roshi was the first to speak. "I've felt this presence before!" He said. "Freeza!"

"It doesn't make any sense," Yamcha cried, looking at Trunks. "You killed him yourself, didn't you?"

"I did, and it feels like he's there with Krillin, too. As well as two Piccolos?"

"Me?" Krillin said, pointing at himself.

"Whatever is going on over there, we need to see." Mizuna said, taking to the air. "Let's go!"

"I'll join you." Trunks said, following after her.

Gohan moved to go as well but was stopped by Chi-Chi. "Stay here, Gohan! Someone need to protect Goku. You can't all leave." Gohan sighed dejectedly, but he understood.

Mizuna and Trunks both raced towards the powers they were feeling and when they arrived, they found a destroyed town and Piccolo and a strange bug man fighting each other. Piccolos power was far greater then what she remembered it being. How'd he get so much stronger in no time at all?

Mizuna and rest landed next to Piccolo and the tall green creature seemed surprised to seem them. "Trunks, I'm surprised to see you alive. I see another you has made it to the past."

"How do you know my name, who are you?" Trunks demanded of it.

His question was ignored as Cell looked over at Mizuna with a calculating gaze.

"I think this is what came from the destroyed time machine. Give up, monster. You're outnumbered."

"Good guess." Cell hissed at her. "But fighting all of you would be a bit too much for me right now." He jumped further back. "I will attain the androids and become perfect! Stay out of my way!" He lifted his hands to either side of his face. "Solar Flare!" A blinding light took them all by surprise as Cell lowered his energy and ran for it.

"Damn it!" Piccolo screamed, his power shot up around him. Stunning Mizuna and Trunks. "I should've finished him! Now he'll only get stronger."

"W-wow." Trunks mumbled.

"What's going on? Who was that?"Mizuna asked after he calmed down.

"Another android called Cell, but he's a biological one made up from the cells of some of us, as well as Freeza." Piccolo explained as Vegeta showed up next to them.

"What the hell is going on here, Namek?"He demanded to know, but Piccolo shook his head. "Never mind that! Gather everyone at Kamis look out. I know of a way we can all get stronger in a hurry." He said.

Within a few hours, everyone had gathered on Kamis as he requested. Other then Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi and Roshi who had stayed behind to watch over Goku.

"The Room of Spirit and Time, a place where you can train up to a year in only a days time." Piccolo finished explaining.

"Why didn't we hear about this sooner?" Trunks asked.

"Kami was hesitant to let anyone know about it, it's incredibly demanding. It can only be used a few times in a lifetime." Mr. Popo explained.

"So, who'll go in first?"

"I will, of course." Vegeta said, to everyone's annoyance.

"So will I." Trunks said.

Piccolo nodded. "Fair enough, you can enter now. It's fully stocked. We'll keep watch of things here." The prince and his son entered the chamber together.

Mizuna spoke up next. "I'm going to Geros lab. I feel like there's something we missed there." Krillin offered to tag along which she gratefully accepted and they were off. The others simply hung around the lookout for the time being and kept watch on events.

When Mizuna and Krillin arrived back at the lab, they found it as it had been previously. An utter ruin. The day was still early, so at least they had the sunlight to work under. They both landed and began looking around, moving rocks and such.

"What are we looking for anyway? Krillin asked as he worked.

"I don't know," She admitted, unsure. "If Cell was from the future, there must be a version of him in our time too, right? I'm thinking he's buried under here somewhere."

"Good thinking. Wouldn't want to fight two of him."

"I think I found something." Mizuna said as she cleared away another rock and revealed a sealed passage going further down into the mountain. "This must be it."

They climbed down the ladder and flipped a light switch near the wall that lit up the room. It was a surprising sight. In the center of the room was a large container with a tiny organism inside. They both looked at it closely. "This must be Cell. Tiny little thing." Mizuna said quietly.

Krillin looked around the rest of the lab and found blue prints for the androids 17 and 18 sitting on a table off to the side. "I found the blue prints for the androids. Maybe Bulma could make something useful with these."

"Maybe." Mizuna agreed as she kept looking around and found another large vet like Cells, this one was in less developed, but looking like something was growing in this one too, and was labeled as Android 21. "There's another one here."

"21? But we never saw this one, maybe this one was never finished?" Krillin asked, uncertain.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling that this one is also around somewhere. But they haven't revealed themselves for some reason." Mizuna said, thinking back to the other time machine. "There's so many foes out there, I don't know how we'll win this one."

"We will, like we always do. No matter what it takes. After you and the others finish your training. All these androids won't stand a chance!"

Mizuna flashed him a smile and briefly hugged him. "Thank you Krillin. Sometimes the most simple answer is the best one."

They left shortly after and Mizuna completely leveled the mountain to it's foundation with one energy blast. No more surprises would come from here, at least. "Give me the blueprints, Krillin. I'll get them to Bulma. Why don't you go check on how Gokus doing?" Krillin smiled and nodded. "You got it." Then they parted ways.

Mizuna arrived at Capsule Corp some time after, she took her time getting there and thought things over as she flew. She'd be the last to go into the time chamber. She didn't want to go in alone however as solo training only helped so much. She'd ask one of the others to join her for another year. Would there even be anyone to fight after that? Vegeta and the others would probably wipe out all these androids by the time she got out. Hopefully not. She was excited to test her new power, even though she hadn't acquired it yet.

She landed at the door as Capsule Corp, and as she entered a woman came running out of the building and ran directly into Mizuna. They both fell over, the women landed on her. They both looked at each other for a moment, they were very close, but the woman blushed and got off of of her. "I'm really sorry about that. Are you okay?" She had a pleasant voice. Mizuna took her in. She had very long brown hair, and bright blue eyes. She wore glasses and a tight red and blue checkered dress that did nothing to hide her incredibly curvy figure with a white lab coat over it. She scattered to pick up the few papers she had dropped during the collusion.

Her scent filled Mizunas nose and the perfume she was wearing was oddly familiar. She couldn't place it, but that was hardly what she was focusing on. The woman was stunning. Plain and simple, she had never had an attraction of an earthling, but this one did it for her. She found her cheeks burning and her heart flutter a bit. She got to her feet and she uncharacteristically pushed her hair out of her face a bit and smiled awkwardly. "That's quite alright, Just an accident." Mizuna couldn't think of what to say next. "I hope you're alright." The beautiful woman smiled back. "I'm just fine, thank you." Then a realization seemed to hit her. "I have to get these papers out for Mrs. Briefs. I hope you'll excuse me. I hope we meet under better circumstances next time."

"So do I." Mizuna said as the woman walked past her, she couldn't help but watch her leave. Bulma was the next to walk out of the entrance. "Mizuna! It's good to see you again. Sorry you ran into her. She just started here the other day as my new assistant."

"No trouble at all."Mizuna said only half listening, then remembered why she was there. "Oh that's right. I have something for you. We found blueprints for the androids." Then she handed her the blue prints. "Can you make a remote shutdown switch for them?" Bulma gave one of the papers a brief look before nodding. "It won't be easy, but I can do it. Give me a day or so! I'll bring it to the lookout." Then she reentered the building. Mizuna turned to see if the woman was still nearby but she had vanished. A shame, but she had a reason to come back now. She hadn't noticed it at first, but she had a glimmer of an aura about her. Nothing Mizuna had ever seen before. It only made her more interested in the woman.

A presence suddenly filled her mind. It was Goku, he was finally awake.

"Uh, ma'am. You can't just take that without paying." A terrified shop clerk was trying to tell the blonde woman who was trying to leave his store. "You have to pay!" Android 18 only rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Be grateful I even wanted this outfit, there's barely anything here worth wearing. She casually pushed him aside and headed for the van that 16 and 17 were waiting in.

"Don't make me call the police!" He said, his finger over the emergency button on the shops wall.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and do that." 18 said, not breaking stride as she hoped into the car and they sped off.

"This is the fifth clothing store you've forced me to take you to, 18." 17 complained. "You have an outfit, now can we go look for Goku? 16 is getting irritable." Knowing that 16 barely had anything close to actual emotion aside from his one track determination to "Kill Son Goku."

"Fine, whatever. Let's just go to that Kame House place. He'll probably be there." 17 said, suddenly excited. "But we can't get there driving, so there's only one thing to do now."

"Fly?"

"Better! We get a boat!"

"Christ, what's your obsession with vehicles, we can fly across the world in the blink of an eye!" 18 screamed, getting furious with the slow pace.

"Where's your sense of adventure, sis? Sometimes you have to take it slow and smell the roses." 17 said, smiling to himself. "You did say earlier we could do it my way if we took you to that last clothes store."

18 only rolled her eyes in protest.

Cell was sprinting through the forest, he sensed a decent sized village just up ahead of him. Perfect. Another meal. The fourth one of the day. He was powering up considerably at this rate. There was no sign of the androids at this rate, but that was no problem. He'd take his time finding them. Anything worth doing was worth the wait. Perfection would be his soon enough. He considered absorbing of the Z fighters, but that would be equivalent to kicking a hornets nest. They'd all come running then. He wasn't ready for that battle just yet, but very soon. He had the perfect plan on how to draw them out.

Mizuna had arrived on the lookout just after Goku, Gohan, and Krillin had arrived. Everyone rushed over to greet Goku, and welcome him back. "It's so good to see you all again. I have some idea what's going on. I saw it in my dreams. So we're really in a pickle this time, huh?"

"We sure are." Mizuna said, joining the group. "But I just delivered the blue prints of the androids to Bulma and she'll have a deactivate switch made soon."

Most of the group seemed happy at that, aside from Goku. "Aw, come on. I didn't even get to fight them yet. Turning them off doesn't seem fair."

Everyone face palmed at that.

"Normally I'd agree with you, Goku. But if Cell gets his hands on them. Things could be really bad, really fast."

"Don't be so negative. We'll be able to take him down once our training is finished." Goku said positively, punching one fist into his other open palm.

She sighed but relented, she couldn't help feeling hopeful around him.

Gohan spoke up next. "Are we going into the Time Chamber after Vegeta and Trunks get finished?" He asked, looking at his father. Goku nodded and smiled. "Sure are."

"Who are you going in with then, Mizuna?" Krillin asked her and she could only shrug in response. "I don't know yet, whoever wants to. Someone has to keep an eye on things while we wait." She said.

Yamcha pointed at himself and grinned. "I'll be your training partner."

"Not even in your dreams, wolf boy."


	12. P is for Perfect

Later

Vegeta and Trunks finally exited the Chamber to be greeted by Goku and the others. Popo rushed in behind them to restock it for the next group. "I need to restock the food stores before anyone else can enter." He said more to himself then anyone nearby.

Vegeta didn't have much to say, not wanting to diverge how his training went, but Trunks did at least. "So, have Cell or the androids been located yet?"

Goku could only shake his head. "No luck so far. Things have been pretty quiet."

"I see." Trunks said. "I was hoping to test myself a bit."

"I will not stand around idly and wait for our foes to come to us. I will find them, and destroy them. By myself." Vegeta declared, and flew off the lookout without another word. Goku sighed. "Me and Gohan will be going in next. What will you do?"

Trunks considered his options at the moment. "Normally I'd follow my father, but I doubt he'll have much luck blindly searching for them. I'll wait here for the time being." Gohan seemed eager to enter and was waiting by the chamber door.

Mizuna walked up to Trunks. "I was hoping for a favor. Would you go in with me? I didn't want to go in alone."

Trunks nodded with a smile. "Of course!"

It only took 30 minutes for Popo to finish, then Goku and Gohan entered the chamber.

Androids 17 was yelling at no one with all the pure excitement of a child as he sped along the ocean, waves crashing against the sides of the boat he had stolen. They were well on their well to Kame House now, and would be there within an hour or so.

18 was sitting against the back of the boat, hand to her chin, and a bored expression on her face, while 16 sat next to 17, and looked out stoically waiting. "Goku is not in this direction. I detected his energy some time ago briefly. It vanished soon after, but I know that he left Kame House." 16 repeated for the third time in the last 15 minutes.

"Yeah, I know that." 17 said, carelessly. "But that's not important. I'm sure one of his little buddies will still be there and we'll just get the information we want out of them."

"If you had listened to me earlier, seventeen." 18 spoke up, in an ever constant irritated voice. "We would've caught up to him in time."

"Well, it doesn't really matter! We're only going after Goku because 16 wants to. If it were up to me, we'd still be checking out that race track we passed earlier."

"Not a huge loss there." 18 muttered and looked off again.

"I detect an approaching energy." 16 suddenly said, caution clear in his voice.

Before 17 could respond, an energy blast rocketed towards them from the side and destroyed the boat in a large explosion. The three androids, caught off guard flew into the air and looked around.

"Who the hell was that?! You're gonna pay for destroying me boat!"

A voice from behind them. It had a pleasant sound to it, but it was ice cold. "You didn't listen to me."

17 and 18 spun around to face their attacker. The person who had freed them. The woman. Something was off about her, her usual blue eyes from before were solid red now. 17 had noted that there was something deeply wrong with her, like there were two people there. 18 charged to attack her, her fist pulled back. 16 called out to her to stop. "She's far too powerful for you!" A solid kick sent 18 careening in the water. The woman laughed at the attempt. "You're all so pathetically weak, you know you can't fight me. None of you."

Her attention turned to 17. "I released you for a reason. Did you forget our agreement?" Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Sure, you did." 17 said with an angry sneer. Everything in him wanted to attack her, but he knew it was pointless. 18 floated back up from the water next to him. She was also shaking with rage. "But who said we were going to listen? I'd never willingly go along with that!"

"I did, I let you have some freedom like I promised to find Goku and enjoy a small dose of fresh air, but it's over now. Now, you'll do what I asked."

"I don't think so! I don't know how you even found us."

She lifted a button blinking remote. "A tracker, I couldn't actually trust you to actually follow through, after all." She said with a giggle. "Unfortunately. You two are coming with me." Then with a flash. She was behind 16 and smashed him downwards with such force that it displaced miles of water as he crashed to the bottom of the sea, then the water quickly overtook him. "He's not dead. Not that it'll matter much for you two." The two androids charged at her together, they were very competent as a team, they never saw the blows that hit them, they were knocked unconscious and ferried away by her.

Cell had just finished devouring yet another town, and his power was finally where he wanted it to be. Piccolo wouldn't be capable of stopping him this time. The prep work was complete. He floated to the skies. He was ready to go after the androids. He'd search high and low for them now, he had no need for stealth now. It wouldn't matter if he was found now. As if in response to him revealing himself, another presence was heading towards him, he could see a figure some distance off, with two unconscious bodies in their arms. Could it be?

He stopped in mid air to watch as she landed on the ground a few feet away from him. She dropped both androids to the ground near her. Who was this? A brunette in an oddly colored dress wearing a scientists coat? No one he had seen before. He lowered himself to the ground by her. "Who are you? He hissed out.

"No one important." She said, then gestured down to 17 and 18. "You were looking for them, correct?"

"I was, yes." Cell answered. Perfection was within his grasp, but this situation felt off. A strange woman delivered it right into his hands, she apparently knew all about what he was doing, and she had found him so easily. It didn't matter. Success was his at last. He'd be unstoppable after this. Still, he needed to know. "Why would you simply hand them over? I will be the end of this planet, you realize. Doing me a favor now won't save you or Earth."

The woman smiled. "Of course I know that, this isn't for you after all. Your a stepping stone for what comes next. This is really about me." She put her hands on her hips. "Whether or not you can hold onto them or not is what I wonder." He pointed a thumb over her shoulder. "I can feel them coming, even now. We'll see what this perfection of yours is worth." She said with sarcastic glee. Then she simply walked away. "Good luck, Cell." She was gone after that.

Cell looked back up towards the sky. Someone was indeed coming. He couldn't tell who from this distance, they were concealing their energy. No time to waste then. His tail opened up and swallowed up the two androids at once, and the transformation began.

Vegeta was the first to arrive. It was difficult to see what was even happening, the clouds were dark, there were typhoons across the sea. He had first sensed Cell here alongside another unknown person, the second person quickly last, and now Cells power was growing enormously. He must've located the androids somehow. Perfect. Now we had the greatest possible challenge to test his new might on. Even better, there was no one around to interrupt. He'd defeat this foe and reclaim her honor as the greatest Saiyan to ever live. He sat down near the massive orb of swirling green energy and waited for the transformation to finish.

Everyone on the lookout took notice of Cell then. His power was rapidly growing, no one was even there to face him beside from Vegeta. "The worst possible scenario had occurred. With Goku and Gohan occupied, Mizuna under-powered. It's up to Vegeta to hold him off." Piccolo all but yelled. Trunks rushed to the edge of the lookout to go after him. Mizuna called out before he left. "Can you beat him?" She asked. Trunks could only look back at her, his face pale. "I really don't know. I'll definitely give it my all." He said and gave her a thumbs up and took off. She felt completely helpless. She knew she'd be of no help to anyone until she trained, until then. She could only wait.

Cells body began to stabilize along with his power, the winds died down and Vegeta walked closer to the large crater that had formed around Cell. What he saw was surprising a sleek form with black wings, speckled green skin and some sort a crown for a head. Vegeta crossed his arms and bellowed a laugh. "Is this the perfect form you've been working so hard to attain? I'm not impressed!" Cell looked up and noticed Vegeta standing there and smiled back at him. "Perhaps you'd like to be my test subject, Vegeta? This is your chance, power up and show me what you're capable of." Then he slowly walked towards him.

Vegeta quickly took a stance and began powering up, his muscles bugled with power as his aura exploded around him, he shook the earth with his power. His body looked strained at the amount he was building.

Trunks arrived soon after Vegeta began powering up. He knew just by looking at Cell that they had no chance at defeating him. Even with their new power, Cell was too far ahead of them already. Should he stay and try to help or go get reinforcements? Even together, they'd all die. He knew that. There was no helping it. Vegeta would be furious at Trunks getting involved, but it wasn't important. All he could do was try. He rushed down to Vegeta side and began his own powering up.

Mizuna and Piccolo stood together at the look out and sensed the events happening down below. "Their power is incredible." Piccolo said breathlessly. "And yet I feel like Cell is greater still."

Mizuna shook her head hopelessly. "What chance do we have against him now? He's so powerful."

"There's no way they can hold him off until Goku and Gohan as well as you finish your training." Piccolo said. "But there's always hope, even if it's a slim one."

Mizuna didn't believe him, but she just tried to stay positive.

Trunks and Vegeta stood side by side, their auras raging around them. They were both in the bulky Ascended Super Saiyan form. Cell clapped politely as he watched. "I'm impressed. You've both come a long way. Let's see how good you are."

Trunks and Vegeta wasted no time and fired forward towards Cell. He met their charge and their fists clashed in the air. A rush of energy shot out for miles from the force of their fighting. To an onlooker, it would appear to be a stalemate. Neither side was giving ground, but the cold reality was that in those first few seconds, both Vegeta and Trunks knew they couldn't pull off a victory. Despite that, they would give it their all. Cell was simply too dangerous.

Cell only smiled as he casually deflected every punch and kick they threw at him. Their coordination was impressive, their timing was solid. Yet, they couldn't breach his defense. He was almost disappointed. He had expected far better from these two. He'd barely have to exert himself to end both of them. With a swift kick he knocked Vegeta into the ground and blasted Trunks away just as easily. There a brief lull in the combat as they stood back up. They were already breathing hard. These forms weren't meant for extended combat.

Again they rushed in to fight him and again they were knocked to the ground, even faster this time. It was clear Cell was playing with them, he was stronger and much faster, the only reason they even made contact was him was because he allowed it.

Vegeta was growing angry now, he had pushed himself incredibly hard and for what? He felt as weak now as he did against the other androids. He brough both of his arms out to either side of himself and began focusing his energy into two large yellow balls, the ground shook as he charged his attack. Trunks had still hopelessly kept charging in after Cell.

His inexperience was really showing while he fought alone. Cell avoided every attack he tried and grabbed him by the throat. Trunks struggled to get free, but it was pointless. He was had. He could see Vegeta charging an attack behind Cell and he knew that was a smart move. He brought both of his hands up to either side of his face. "Solar Flare!" He shouted as Cell let go of his and blocked his eyes from the blinding light. He copied a move he had seen Vegeta use while training. He focused purple energy against the side of his chest. Then both Vegeta and Trunks released their attacks at once.

"Final Flash!"

"Galick Gun!"

Cell had been caught completely in the middle, but the massive energy attacks, didn't detonate. The two Saiyans struggled as best they could do force their attacks forward, but Cell had caught both of them in one hand and now he too had grown irritated with his fight. With a shout. He angled both of the blasts to hit the opposite Saiyan.

Vegeta took the full brunt of Trunks and Trunks only narrowly avoided Vegetas. Cell didn't let up them, he pursued Trunks in earnest and began pummeling him with punches and ended his combo with a solid kick to his gut. Dropping Trunks to the ground, holding his stomach in pain. Cell then brutally kicked him in the face and he flew into the now empty nearby village and crashed into a house. He was out cold.

Vegeta struggled to stand back up after that, only to find Cell inches in front of him, waiting. Cell then swept his legs out from under him and drove his elbow into Vegeta face. Breaking his nose and causing to land awkwardly on the ground yelling in pain as tears unwillingly welled up in his eyes. Then Cell rained kicks on Vegeta until he was only whimpering in agony.

"Such a pathetic showing from the royal line of Saiyans." Cell said, shaking his head with a smile. "I barely had to try." Vegeta lifted a bloody hand towards Cell and fired a blast which only dissipated on his Cell. He sighed and leaned down to pick up Vegeta by his throat. "Luck is on your side today, because I've decided not to kill you just yet. I might hold a Tournament instead. Give the rest of your little band a chance to fail at killing me. Check your television for an update." Then he dropped him back to the ground. "I'd suggest training a little harder if you don't want a repeat of this day, little prince." Cell said with a boisterous chuckle, then he flew high into the sky and left. He was headed towards space, he had a fighter or two to go collect for this.

Mizuna arrived on the scene a moment later, having teleported there. She took Trunks back to the lookout first and then Vegeta, who weakly protested but went along anyway. Piccolo gave both a senzu bean. Vegeta had grown even more angry at this failure and stood away from everyone while Trunks sat dejectedly. "We failed, and none of us will ever be strong enough to face him." Trunks said angrily.

Mizuna sat down next to him. "We'll win. Those bulky forms you used. That's no good. I think there's another way."

"There is?"

"Maybe. I have to train first and find out. I think Gohan will realize it too."

"Cell said he's going to do a tournament." Trunks said, changing the subject.

"A tournament? Interesting idea. That gives us a decent amount of time to get stronger at least." Mizuna mused on the idea. "It might just work."

A capsula corp aircar was suddenly approaching the lookout, and then landed there, Bulma hoped out and was looking at all the sullen faces of the fighters. "What's going on?" She asked as she approached Mizuna.

"We lost." She said plainly. "Cell achieved his perfect form and is way too strong."

"I see, you won't need these then." She said taking out the remotes for the androids.

"Probably not." She shrugged.

"Is Vegeta here? I wanted to talk to him."

"Over there." She pointed at where he was sulking, and Bulma walked off. Then Mizuna noticed the driver standing next to the car. The woman from the other day. She had switched outfits, just wearing casual clothes today with her hair loose. Mizuna walked over towards her, and smiled. "Didn't think I'd get to see you again so soon."

The woman smiled back at her. "I could say the same."

Mizuna took her hand in hers. "I didn't get to introduce myself before. I'm Mizuna."

"Akane." The lovely brunette replied.

"It's a pleasure." Mizuna said and gently kissed her hand.

"Mon dieu" Akane said in french with a light blush to her cheeks. Only then did Mizuna notice the slight accent. "The pleasure is all mine."

Mizuna let go of her hand, but stayed close to her, she enjoyed the close proximity between them. "How long have you lived in West City?"

Akame seemed confused by the question for a moment. "Only recently. I needed work and Mrs. Bulma was kind enough to hire me."

"Well, I'll say she she made a good choice."

"Tu me flattes trop" Akene responded. "You're sweet."

Bulma walked back a moment later, with a raised eye brow. "If I'm interupting something.."

"Not at all. I'm sure you have to get back. We'll be in touch." Mizuna said, almost sadly as she stepped back and let Bulma get on her aircar. Akene moved to follow before looking back at Mizuna. "I know you guys have a lot going on, but I wouldn't mind seeing you again." She said, hopefully.

"Absolutely." Mizuna said, perking up immediately. "I'll stop by soon." Akene nodded with a grin and then left with Bulma.

Krillin strolled up next to her afterwards and gently elbowed her. "Smooth. Nice to see some love in the air after everything going on."

"Love?!" Mizuna said, blushing and turning away. "Hardly."

Yamcha chuckled, appearing next to her. "I don't know, looked that way to me too."

Mizuna rolled her eyes. "You're the expert, right?"

"Something like that." He answered with a grin.

Trunks waved her over then. "We still have quite a few hours before they come out. We could do some training while we wait."

Mizuna nodded. "Sounds good. I don't want to get rusty standing around up here."

Four days flew by for the group. Cell had left Earth and not yet returned. While they had been concerned about that, everyone choose to just enjoyed the time they had to get stronger and relax a bit. Aside from Vegeta who was biting at the bit to get back inside the time chamber. Currently Mizuna and Trunks had just left the chamber. Goku and Gohan had decided to not enter again and take time to master the Super Saiyan form so it didn't cause stress. Mizuna had also taken after them. Her hair had returned to it's original length before she cut it, but like all Pure Blooded Saiyans, It wouldn't grow futher then that. She had also managed to convince Yamcha, Krillin and Tien to enter as well as they could use the boost. Goku immediately left to go to New Namek for a new guardian of earth. Dende had offered to return, and he restored the Dragon Balls, giving them two wishes now, instead of one.

Now they continued going on about their lives while they waited. Goku and Gohan spent a lot of time home with Chi-Chi. Mizuna romantically pursued Akena, who she was deeply taken by. Everyone else kept up their training in preparation.

It was then that Cell returned to Earth.

His ki suddenly reappeared at night, he had stopped hiding himself, apparently. He stopped at a location for about an hour before Cell left. While Cell moved rapidly towards a city. He wasn't hurting anyone this time so they decided to wait and see. What Cell had really been doing was preparing his ring, and a tower where his fighters could watch the fights and be hidden from view. As well as spawning juniors. He only made three of various strength. He wanted to be entertained, after all. One looked like a mini version of himself.

The others were a small version of Freeza, and another looked like a young Vegeta. As well as the other fighter he picked up in space. That Mizuna woman would be especially interested in that one. They were all strong, but he wanted to test all of the Z Warriors properly. None of them could avoid fighting.

Yamcha had been watching a sports game at Kame House then it fizzled and changed to an image of Cell holding a news team hostage. "I am Cell. I have intruded on your television with good news. News that will make all of your boring lives a bit more interesting. I'm sure you remember the news of a terrifying monster that wiped out populations by the hundreds every day. I am that monster, evolved to perfection. I thank you all for providing me with so much life energy."

"Fear not, I have no need to do that anymore. I am now hosting a tournament called the Perfect Tournament. The location will be 28 miles west of East City. There is a ring there. The rules are different from the Tenkaichi Budokai. If people on your side lose, then the next challenger will take their place until you run out of people or my team loses. You have the advantage. There are fewer on my team then you will have. I may just become tired eventually. The rules are the same as the Tournament you know. Death is however an acceptable loss. Should you lose, I have decided to kill every single last human. None shall be spared. Should no one show up, it's an automatic loss and you'll all still die anyway. You have ten days." Then he lifted his hand and an explosion erupted, cutting off the channel. Most likely destroying the entire building.

"That bastard." Yamcha cried.

"He's a monster, killing every person on Earth.." Krillin said quietly.

"How can any of us fight him?" Yamcha said. "Here I was being hopeful. Trunks and Vegeta were no match either. It's hopeless."

"It's never hopeless," Mizuna said, having just arrived. Akene in tow beside her, they were near inseparable. Still in her Super Saiyan form. She had taken to wearing an outfit that was a cross between her old one and Trunks'. She wore a jacket over her high tank top along with her normal baggy pants. She had a new scar on his cheek. Probably from her extreme training. "I know Cell has some surprises waiting for us there. But we'll have some for him too. Just you wait."

Power Levels The boost for Super Saiyan for Vegeta and Trunks has now increased from 145 Mil to 360 Mil due to the Saiyans having acquired a higher SSJ form, or ASSJ. There will be another general boost for SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJG, etc. Goku, Gohan, and Mizuna having mastered the SSJ form, their boost is greater. Which will be revealed in time.

Piccolo (Kami) - 210 Million

Imperfect Cell - 190 Million

Semi-Perfect Cell (Unseen) - 463 Million

Perfect Cell (Suppressed) - 663 Million+

Base Vegeta - 120 Million

SSJ Vegeta (120 + 360) - 470 Million

ASSJ Vegeta (120 + SSJ x1.5) - 645 Million

Base Trunks - 110 Million

SSJ Trunks - 445 Million

ASSJ Trunks - 645 Million

MSSJ Goku (Resting) - 505 Million

MSSJ Gohan (Resting) - 535 Million

MSSJ Mizuna (Resting) - 515 Million


	13. Round One

"Today is the day," Mizuna said aloud as she awoke with a start, looking up at the sky as the night sky slowly turned to morning. She had taken yesterday off from training. There wasn't much else she could do currently. She must've passed out at some point during the night. She had spent it outside at Kame House, everyone was here, aside from Kakarot and Gohan. She had taken to calling him that, it just felt right.

She was looking forward to this, despite what failure meant. She was confident in her team, her family really. What a strange collection they were, but they had never felt more at home then she did right now. She'd do anything to keep them all safe and alive.

She had trained as hard as she possibly could, and she noticed she had finally hit a wall again, just like before she had achieved her Super Saiyan form originally. Which was strange, she figured that upon mastering the form it would allow her to grow even stronger overall, but she had started getting diminishing returns. 'Perhaps there's an even greater power we haven't unlocked yet?' It was possible, she could feel it there, if she focused. Just out of reach. Hopefully they'd be able to defeat Cell without it. Time would tell.

Mizuna quickly returned to her Super Saiyan form, as sleeping in it wouldn't be wise, and walked into the house shortly after. Her tank top and black jacket had got a bit damp from laying on the beach, amazing that it hadn't woken her up sooner. She took off her jacket to hang on the rack and sat down on the couch. Trunks and Krillin were sleeping nearby, so she tried not to wake them. Trunks sat up a moment later however and joined her.

"Morning." He said as he rubbed his face and stifled a yawn.

"Right back at you." She said with a smile. "I wanted to talk to you about something actually."

"You did?" He asked, mildly surprised.

"When you return to the future. I think I want to tag along with you." Mizuna stated, her tone light.

His eyebrows rose in greater surprise. "Why's that? Not that I mind."

"It was something I thought about when Goku brought back Dende to restore the Dragon Balls," Mizuna said, continuing. "In your time, you don't have them anymore right?"

"Right," Trunks said. "With Piccolo and Kami dead, they're deactivated."

"I think I can help. We could do the same thing in your time. Bring Dende back to Earth as guardian, as well as use the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive Goku and the others. It might take some time, but it'd be doable. No idea what the lookout looks like in your time or if Popo is still alive, but it's worth a shot right? Taking the androids down shouldn't be a problem either"

Trunks only stared at her for a few moments. "I don't know what to say. We never knew where New Namek was located and mother never had the time or material to create a new space ship, with your teleportation it shouldn't be a problem." Trunks ' eyes grew a bit wet then. "It could be like it was." His eyes then met hers. "That's a big ask of you, I really appreciate it."

Mizuna only shrugged slightly. "It's no problem. Everyone deserves to be happy. Especially you and Bulma. It'd be a bit different there then here, and I don't know what happened to me in your time, but it's worthwhile."

Trunks leaned over and hugged her tightly, and Mizuna returned the gesture. "So let's beat Cell first and then we'll save your home too."

Trunks wiped his eyes and then smiled, an intense determination on his face. "Definitely."

Eventually everyone else woke up, and they all gathered in the living room as always to talk. There was only a few hours before the Tournament begin and everyone was on edge. They'd all make their way there soon.

Mizuna had left the others and visited Akela once more, not sure if she'd see her again, it was best to play it safe. She was at her home in west city, and was sitting at her table with a small chocolate bar. She was always eating some sort of sweets, Mizuna found it odd that that she almost always had something in her hand but everyone was different, she supposed. She had her normal red and blue dress on and looked like she was heading to work soon.

"You're really going to fight that monster?" Akela asked as Mizuna sat down.

"Yeah, I don't have a choice." Mizuna said. "It'll be okay. I'm confident we can win."

"I hope you do. I wouldn't want something to happen to you."

"You seem awfully melancholy today. Is something wrong?" Mizuna asked her, concerned.

"No, nothing. I just want you to be alright." She asked, almost standoffish. Something was definitely off about her today. For the past few days now, actually. She seemed internally torn about something but would never open up about what.

It was obvious she was keeping something from her. But what, she wouldn't be able to guess. It started after she had first introduced her to the Z fighters. There was a sudden look in her eyes that was off putting to say the least and it didn't seem like it went away after. Something woke up in her. Like a hunger..

Mizuna leaned over across the table and kissed her. "Things will be fine. We'll go on a trip or something once the world is safe."

Akela nodded and her eyes never quite met Mizunas after that.

Goku and Gohan had woke up early and had enjoyed a full breakfast with Chi-Chi before leaving. Gohan left early and went to see Piccolo before the day really began.

"Keep my baby safe, won't you?" Chi-Chi asked as Goku was heading out the door.

"Don't worry," Goku said. "He's even stronger then me, there's nothing to worry about."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." Chi-Chi sad mournfully. "I don't want him fighting that monster. I don't want you getting hurt again either."

"We'll both come back to you, don't worry." Goku said with a smile and hugged her tightly.

Chi-Chi could only resignedly sigh as he vanished from sight.

He reappeared at Korins tower shortly after."

"Morning Korin," Goku greeted him.

"Well hello, Goku." Korin replied. "Here for the usual I take it?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Never just stop by to say hello, do you?" Korin said, fishing up a plump bag and tossing it to him. "I figured you'd need all the help you could get. There's plenty in here."

"That's great, thank you." He said, catching the bag and putting it away within the folds of his clothes.

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, don't be too long though."

"Of course, busy day ahead. So, my question is this: You seem awfully confident in yourself. Cell seems to be pretty much invincible at this point, and who knows what else he's done to stack the odds in his favor." Korin paused for a moment to let that set in. "Is this really a fight we can win?"

Gokus expression went serious. This was an important moment. His entire planet depended on them winning this. "It's pretty clear that I'm no match against him, even with all of our training."

"Do we not have a chance at all then?" Korin replied.

"I believe we do. It's just hard to know for sure. Gohan has surpassed me. During our training I got a glimpse of his true power and it was beyond anything I could've guessed. Yet, he doesn't even seem aware of the power. Mizuna has moved past me as well."

"It's risky to rely on a kid, especially one that has a habit of erratic emotions like that."

"I know. I have faith in him, that he'll surpass us all."

"I had faith in you too as a child." Korin said. "He has a chance. Just be wary. Cell is very crafty. And I have the feeling he won't be fighting alone."

"I will. Don't worry." Then he left to rejoin the others and head out.

Cell was sitting on the ledge of his giant gleaming white tower overlooking the arena. The sun had risen two hours ago and it wouldn't be long before it began. It was already quite the turn out. Many people have began arriving the night before and set up tents, stands for spectators and even various concessions stands on the opposite side of the ring. It looked like a fair grounds rather then the site that would decide the very fate of the earth.

There were various fighters all warming up and chatting away. It seemed as if most people had come without fear and believed Cell was a hoax or some publicity stunt or a practical joke. Few believed he was truly someone worth fearing. All the worse for them when the real gravity of the situation finally sets in.

The Z fighters all landed quietly behind the gathering of people and walked closer to the ring. They all chuckled at the antics of the fighters preparing for today. Someone with a microphone was announcing everything going on. Jimmy Firecracker and Mr. Satan stood together near the front of the ring. "The qualifying event is over! With of course, Mr. Satan in the lead! We have our fighters selected, but don't be disheartened. Our world champion, Mr. Satan is going to be the one to take down that monster!" Cheers erupted at that announcement from the gathered crowd. Mr. Satan then took the mic and began to proclaim his victory. "The champ is already ready for action! This bug man hadn't got a chance." Then he flashed his trademark victory sign.

The Z fighters stood a bit off to the side, looking out of place but watched the events with interest. "That's the new world champion?" Krillin said exasperated. "It must really be going down here hill these days if he managed to win."

Piccolo then murmured a reply. "All the notable fighters were scared off from attending it anymore after my father went on a killing spree."

"Wait, what?" Mizuna asked. "When did that happen?"

"Story for another time." Goku said. "Let's get up there and check things out." They walked around the masses of people to an unoccupied space alongside the ring where they could watch everything.

Cell then made his appearance, walking out from the tower and before the announcer knew what happened, had stolen the mic from him. Jimmy Firecracker skittered away from him in sudden fear and stood behind Mr. Satan. "Welcome to my tournament. It's truly touching to see so many people here wanting to watch todays events. Anyone wanting a good thrill on their last day of life choose properly."

The roaring crowd went silent at that. Everyone only stared at Cell. Their full attention on him. The cruel reality of the situation beginning to set in. Cell only smiled at them. Fear was exactly what he wanted.

"Don't let my doom and gloom bring down your excitement, citizens of earth. This is the most important day for humankind. You can finally prove your worth as a species against me." His eyes went on the group of Z fighters then. "There they are, the true participants of the day. All of you are in attendance. I'm glad none of you had the cowardice to flee from your fate." He chuckled lightly.

Vegeta clenched his fists in anger. "We'll see how long you're smiling for, Cell. I'll wipe it off your face this time."

"Cool off, you'll get your chance." Mizuna said pointedly.

"Now, you all know the rules. Knocked out of the ring, or down for 10 counts and you lose. There will a selection of four fighters chosen to fight a warrior of my making as well as a surprise warrior. If you succeed at those battles, then you'll face me in the finale. Should you win, the earth will be safe as I promised. Very fair, I think. Be hopeful. I'm sure among you there is at least one fighter that may defeat me." He chuckled again at his own joke. "There will be a surprise gift for the victor as well." The dragon ball he had found and hidden away earlier.

"And just so you're all aware. Fights will be to the death. I'll even encourage it. It wouldn't be fun otherwise." Cell joked again.

The silence broke into anger now. Cells casual encourage of death and threats towards humanity went too far. Who was he to treat life as a plaything? Mr. Satan and others were biting at the bit to take this monster down.

Cell only continued, enjoying his little game. "We're to do a battle royale. Everyone will get their chance for glory. I wanted to leave the match deciding up to you originally, but I've changed my mind." Cell saw the angry faces grow even more so. "All of you gathered fighters will fight that group." Cell said and pointed at Goku and the gang. "Whoever manages to defeat one of them will be allowed to enter. So, whenever your ready. Let the tournament begin." Then he tossed the mic back at Jimmy Firecracker and returned to his tower.

"What the hell kind of game are you playing at here, Cell?!" Mizuna called out after him. Cell only laughed at his kept walking.

The crowd could only stand in silence for a moment and murmured amongst themselves and slowly all the fighters made their way into the ring. Goku and the others only stood by for a moment before joining the group. Getting strange looks and sneers along the way. Krillin only sighed, he knew this would end poorly. It was cruel to pit them against all the regular humans. He got them all stirred up and is going to focus all their anger on them. There were about 40 people in the arena now, not including the Z fighters. They were immediately surrounded on all sides by angry faces.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen." Jimmy Firecracker started up again, now that Cell had left. "Looks like there's a change of plans. All of you need to take out those strange looking fellows over there. Only so no killing, just good clean fighting. I'm sure Mr. Satan will take care of them though."

Cell, perched on his tall tower like some sort of king of old, raised his hand then dropped it. "Begin!"

The chaos immediately commenced. They were charged on all sides and the Z fighters will split off from each other, playfully pushing and knocking all the fighters from the ring. It only took a brief 30 seconds before all but Mr. Satan and some of his posse were left.

They simply stood there stunned as dozens of people were knocked away faster then they could perceive. "What kinda trick is this?" Mr. Satan bellowed. "These guys aren't normal." Then Mizuna appeared behind him suddenly, picked him up by the nape of the neck like a kitten and dropped him outside the ring. "Sorry," She whispered. "This is too important to leave to you. We'll handle this." Which he barely heard over his furious protests to be put back down . While Krillin effortlessly knocked his two companions out of the ring.

Jimmy Firecracker only stood there confused as their champion was easily lifted and put down outside the ring. No one could be that strong, right? "In an unforeseen upset, our champ was casually tossed out of the ring. He must've decided to let them have at Cell first before he comes in and saves the day!" The gathered crowds seemed to buy this and still stayed excited for the day, cheering erupted.

Goku could only look dejected as they left the ring again. "That was disappointing. There sure aren't fighters like there used to be anymore."

Cell lifted his hand again. "Congrats to the winners. I will now reveal the prize." He said, as he lifted a single Dragon Ball. "This is a Dragon Ball, when the seven of them are gathered, a wish will be granted." The crowd of fighters could only yell in protest as their chance had now vanished at winning. "How did he find them?" Yamcha asked quietly.

"No clue." Gohan said. "Has anyone talked to Bulma lately?"

Vegeta then spoke up. "Her house was broken into last night. We assumed robbers, but nothing appeared to be missing. It seems he stole the radar.

"You didn't notice him there?" Mizuna wondered.

"I wouldn't have, it seems like he can mask her energy perfectly or switch it to feel like mine so I wouldn't have realized it." Vegeta said, anger boiling up in him again.

"That bastard." She finished.

Now, the first battle will begin." The doors below him opened up to show a short figure emerge and walk towards the ring. They could believe it. It was a young Vegeta. Fully garbed in his old Saiyan armor. He had a slightly different color to his skin the regular Vegeta, but it looked identical. He stood in the center of the ring, a familiar smug smile on his face. As Cell landed next to him in the ring. "I present to you all, Vegeta Jr. He was once something of a space mercenary." He said, pointing at the real Vegeta. "But he's grown soft in his age, I found the better version, if I do say so myself."

"You didn't tell me you had a twin brother, Vegeta!" Goku excitedly said. "Why's he younger then you?"

Vegeta could only face palm. "What the hell is he playing at?" He yelled. "What is this trickery?!" Cell spoke up. "I figured we'd take a trip down memory lane, little prince. I think three on one would be fair for this one. Better to trim the herd this way. Yamcha, Tien, Krillin. Come to the stage, won't you?"

Yamcha could only shutter a bit. Sure it was a younger looking Vegeta, but he knew how ferocious a fighter he could be, and he wasn't even trying to conceal his power level. He wasn't sure even the three of them could pull off a victory. Tien put a hand on his shoulder. "We got this, Yamcha. Whatever this creation of his is. The three of us can handle it." Krillin nodded in approval. Yamha still wasn't sure, he was far more powerful then ever, but he still didn't feel like he compared to the others. Yet he couldn't back down. He followed his two companions into the ring.

Cell smiled as they stopped a few feet away. "Lethal force will be encouraged now. Don't hesitate or you might just die. Wouldn't want that yet again, would we?" Cell said with a smile as he look over the three of them. They were visibly angry but kept it together. Word games wouldn't work on them. "Good luck." Then he returned to his seat at the tower.

Vegeta Jr. smirked at the three of them and they took fighting stances. "What a shame, three of them at once and you're still all going to die." Krillin shivered slightly. It was like facing the Vegeta of the old days all over again. "I'll try to make this quick."

Cells voice could be heard over the sound of the crowd. "Let the first match begin!"

Then Vegeta charged directly into the group, Yamcha being in the middle of them was the first to meet him. His earlier worry gone as he fell into the fight. His fist shot out to intercept the approaching clone and he was surprised to find him no longer there as he slid on the ground to get through his defenses. Aiming a savage blow towards Yamchas midsection. Krillin ad Tien were two steps ahead and they moved in unison on either side bashed him away with two kicks to his face. Vegeta was knocked back a few feet, unhurt and charged back in.

Only to find the three human fighters had split off into the air. Red auras were surrounding them now as they let the power of the Kaio-Ken flow through them. Tien rushed in first and let a barrage of precise hits loose on the clone. Who either ducked or blocked all of them. Krillin moved in behind him and together the two of them kept him busy. An expression of annoyance on his face.

He looked around for the third fighter and he was nowhere to be found when suddenly the other two broke up from their assault and he looked up only to find a large blue blast already on top of him. Yamcha had used the time to prepare powerful Kamehameha from above him. He was slammed back into the tiles with a large explosion. Yamcha huffed as he went to go a 10 times multiplier for that attack. The three of them landed on the ground in a circle as the dust slowly faded and the junior picked himself up. He was breathing hard and injured from that attack. He was shaking with rage. "You weak fools! You think you can defeat me?! I'm an elite, you human trash!"

"Yamcha started grinning then. "You don't look so elite to me."

Freeza Junior and Cell Junior was watching from a hidden point in the tower then.

"That weak fool is going to lose at this rate." Freeza Jr. said. "Pathetic monkey."

"You're one to talk, you're almost as pathetic as he is." Cell Jr. said with a high pitch laugh.

"Children. No need to fight." A voice said from behind them. King Cold in his true form towered over them from behind, brandishing a regal looking cloak and armor, he seemed perfectly in control of his power now, also watching the proceedings. "These Saiyans and their friends will all be dead soon enough. I'll see to that." He said smugly. Looking down at the Freeza clone reminded him strongly of the dishonor this planet has done to his family. He'd begin with killing the girl who murdered Cooler and go from there.

Yamcha rushed towards the Vegeta clone and unleashed a furious melee assasult that put him on the back pedal. The clone shout and used a kiai that blasted him backwards. Krillin was already on top on him then continuing the attack while Tien took high to the sky and form his hands in a triangle.

"Man, look at them go." Goku said, impressed. "They haven't given him a moment to breath. They've all grown pretty strong."

Mizuna nodded. "They definitely fight the best as a unit. This little clone can't beat them."

Gohan stood stoically near Piccolo, he's kept quiet today and has taken to closely observing everyone. He didn't want to let everyone down when it was his turn to fight.

"Kikoho!" With a shout a massive yellow blast of energy hit the clone and put him on the ground, his body was burnt and smoking and he barely got back to his feet again, his body was trembling with the effort. The three humans landed across from him smiling. They had barely been touched the entire fight.

Just then Cell appeared next to the clone. "You're done." Anger was evident on his face, he hadn't expected his clone to be an utter joke against the human fighters of all people. He was purposefully made the Vegeta clone weaker to challenge the weaker fighters, but this was embarrassing. "Go back to the tower."

The Vegeta clone only scoffed as he regain some composure. "Me? Run away? I think not. These three are pathetic and I'll defeat them eventually." Cell then grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the air and with the smallest pulse of energy, he was turned to dust. The crowd was absolutely horrified at this there were shrieks of fear as some people began to leave.

His gaze fell on the three humans. "Looks like you win. The next match won't be so easy however." Then he looked over at Vegeta. "You can expect the same fate for yourself by the end of the day."

"He dares?" Vegeta growled and step into the ring to fight him. Goku stopped him however. "Soon enough we'll have our chance, Vegeta."

"Our chance? I'll be killing him myself." Vegeta said.

"Next fighter, come out." Cell called as the next miniature warrior left the tower and headed over. It was a tiny version of Freeza this time, in his sleek final form that they all immediately recognized. Instead of the purple coloring though, this one was blue and his skin which was normally white was grayish.

"Trunks, why don't you step forward? I'd like to see if you've improved at all." Cell said smugly.

Freeza Jr. looked at Trunks closely as he entered the ring and sneered. "You look familiar, monkey. You're the one that killed me."

Trunks smirked at him, already in his Super Saiyan form now. "Yeah, I did. I don't mind killing you again though." Then he crouched low in a fighting stance. He could feel the difference between this clone and the real thing, this one was significantly stronger. It'd definitely give him a good fight. Good thing he'd be refining his fighting. He'd also taken after the others with mastering his Super Saiyan form, he'd started later then the others so he wasn't as nearly as far along, but it'd help at least. Trunks aura flared around him as he powered up to his maximum and moved to end the fight in one blow. "Let's go!"


	14. Dual Ascension

The following battle had gone smoothly for Trunks. Who made quick work of the Freeza Jr. Vegeta had been next, being tired of waiting and defeated the Cell Jr after a fair amount of difficulty. He was battered and bloody, yet victorious. The crowd was mostly on their side now, the small amount that was still there. Despite Mr. Satans attempts at convincing everyone the battles were just simple tricks.

Mizuna stepped up to fight next. Cell was standing in the area with a wide grin on his face. "So, we're onto the final battle already?" She said, confidently. "I have to say, I was expecting more."

Cells smile never left his face. "You're not quite ready to face me yet." Then he lifted his hand, the tower behind him suddenly exploded in a tower of smoke, and a figure slowly walked out of the crashing rubble. His flowing cloak behind him She also hadn't realized who it was, but it was unmistakable.

"Cold." She hissed between clenched teeth as he entered the ring next to Cell. Who only floated away into the sky to watch.

"Saiyan." Cold said with a smug chuckle. "Didn't think you'd see me again, did you? Hiding away on this little ball of mud. Thankfully your friend Cell here was kind enough to invite me."

Mizuna gathered his anger and walked closer to him. He was over a full head then she was in his final form. Yet she only looked up at him, unconcerned. "You may have been a threat a few years ago, but you're nothing now."

"You haven't been the only one training, my dear. I think the fact that I'm in perfect control of this form should've tipped you off." Then he brought both of his arms up on either side of him and began powering up. His purple aura surrounded him as wind quickly picked and his body was shrouded by a bright light. She lifted a hand to cover her face from the bright light.

His power had gotten bigger, she noted. Yet it was still nothing she was concerned about. Frost Demons were only impressive to weakling. Then a thought occurred to her as she saw his form grow even larger yet. Cooler had an augmented transformation. Could Cold have discovered it as well? Perhaps this wouldn't be a complete waste of time after all. His power settled then and he was bigger, more heavily armored with spikes, like a more intense version of Cooler. "I'm not done yet." Then he continued powering up. She took a step back then. His power was immense now. It felt like a second Cell. A second augmentation form then?

When he was finished, he towered over her. It looked like his third form turned up to 20. He was easily 15 feet tall with four arms and overall incredibly intimidating.

"Is this good enough for you?" He chuckled and then threw a lightning fast punch. His fists were as big as her torso now. With barely time to block, she lifted his hands to catch the blow and the shock of it sent her into the ground a bit. Cold wasted no time and sent another punch her way. She front flipped over it and ran up his arm, delivering a solid kick to his jaw.

It jerked his head to the side and it bleed slightly but then he smiled. She narrowly avoided certain death as his tail came rocketing at her from behind. It thinly cut her arm and then he let lose another series of punches that she barely avoided and tried to make distance as he launched a large blast at her that she had to block with her arms but then he detonated it early and it shot her further away into one of the posts around the ring. She'd have a better time if she could go full power, but he wasn't giving her the chance.

She caught her breath for a moment before looking up and seeing four large fists flying at her. They passed through her afterimage as Cold looked around for her again. She had managed to get high into the sky and sent a massive energy attack on her own at him. She could still win with a ring out if he was on the ground and the ring was destroyed.

Cold used two of his arms to catch the attack and then used the other two to sent death beams piercing through her attack and heading towards her. After an awkward dodge that gave her another two cuts on her cheek and thigh. Her attack exploded and Cold came charging out of the smoke towards her, barely looking worse for wear. She had the time she needed and her aura exploded around her body as she powered up to her maximum. They were closer now, but Cold still had the edge in brute strength. No matter, raw power wasn't what won a battle. As he came charging in, she let his fists only graze her as she stuck out her hand to her side and an a blade of energy covered her hand. She had perfected the move while training. It took the cutting strength of Krillins Kienzan and made it far less inconvenient to use. With a slash she removed one of Colds fists from his arm. He screen in rage and pain and let loose a barrage of energy blasts that pushed her down towards the ground as she deflected or sliced them apart. Only a faint warning from Goku standing off to the side prepared her for what happened next. A large pulse of energy shot towards the ring and destroyed it. She had managed to get away in time but only just. She looked up to see Cell smiling in the air. "I grow tired of these games. Now, it's a free for all, no holds barred." Then he looked over at Goku. "Come Goku. We'll have our battles at the same time." Goku nodded enthusiastically and charged at Cell. Who met him mid-movement and their own titanic battle began. She knew if she finished Cold off soon, the two of them could take down Cell.

All the distraction gave Cold the chance to get in close to her and she lifted a hand to catch his first blow as the second one landed squarely on her chest. The air left her lungs as she was blown across the landscape. He must've been holding back so far, that felt a lot stronger. She realized as a stream on blood left her mouth. Something was definitely broken now. She didn't want to waste the Senzu she had been given early though. She'd probably need it later. Best to finish this soon.

Cold chuckled as he lifted her up by her head, blood beginning to drip from her lips and carried her off into the air, far away from the battle field. "I tire of this fight, let's go visit some of your earthlings, shall we?" We said to her as she was taken away.

"What the hell is he doing? Where are they going?" Krillin asked as he saw them fly away. Yamcha shook his head. "No idea, but someone should follow just in case." He said as he took to the sky. "I'll make sure she's alright." Then he followed after.

Everyone else focused on Goku and Cells battle that increasing in intensity by the second. Goku was keeping up well with him, but was growing tired. Cell seemed to be doing fine by comparison, though he was breathing hard as well. Gohan stepped forward then. Taking a look at everyone behind him. "I'm going to help my father. "I know he's not the biggest on teamwork, but this is too important." Then he powered up to his maximum, blowing his gathered friends back a bit as they looked at him in awe.

Goku was locked in a struggle with Cell, hands clasped together as the ground beneath them gave well. Cell was smiling confidently as Goku gave it his all to push him back. It was no good. Cell just was too strong and he could tell that he was still holding a lot in reverse. Suddenly a foot came out of nowhere and kicked Cell in the side of the head, being caught completely by surprise he was jettisoned a good distance away in a heap. Gohan landed on the ground next to Goku. quickly taking a fighting stance. "Come on, dad. We can beat him together." Goku rubbed under his chin for a moment, unsure. "Not really my style."

"I know, but just humor me this one time." Gohan said, looking up at him, his expression serious.

Goku smiled at him. "Sure, why not? You got it." Then he took a stance as well and they both waited as Cell flew back over towards them. Brushing off some dust from his shoulder as he smiled at the two of them. "Son Gohan has joined us, what a surprise. I never took you as much of a fighter."

"Prepared to be surprised, Cell." Gohan said and flexed his aura a bit. Cell followed suit and powered up as well, beyond his previous level until he was comfortably above both of them. "Come then, show me what you two are really made of."

They all charged at once.

After they arrived at West City. Mizuna was flung into a tall building and it collapsed on top of her. The chaos ensured as people were killed or injured by falling debris. Cold only chuckled and launched large blasts at random. Killing thousands instantly. He had been waiting ages to enact revenge upon this planet. He was glad he'd be able to make the Saiyan watch it happen as well.

Mizuna pulled herself from the rubble and with a shout, charged at Cold. "You bastard!" She aimed an expert kick at his midsection but he twisted out of the way and stabbed with his tail at her. It caught her in the ribs and she retaliated with a barrage of energy attacks at him that caused him to growl in frustration at him guarded against them. Mizuna tiredly smiled as it seemed to be working. Then he formed a shield of ki around himself, negating her blasts and drove her into the ground. The city rumbled as more destruction was caused by their battle.

Yamcha flew past them and headed towards Capsule Corps. He'd make sure she survived this at least. He saw hundreds of humans fleeing from the destruction as he continued on, although he did see an odd thing. One long haired brunette woman was moving against the crowd towards the fighting. Perhaps she didn't know what was going on. No matter, he had to press on.

Mizuna was being held in the air by Colds tail and he had just finished unleashing a plethora of punches that left her wheezing and bloody. Her SSJ form had slipped away as well. She had taken too much damage. She had the senzu in her pocket, but she couldn't reach it now. With the resulting zenkai, she might just surpass him. She heard a voice call out suddenly and felt her body fall to the ground a moment later. Cold turned to see the figure. It was a woman with long brunette hair and a very curvy figure. "Akene?" Mizuna whispered as she caught sight of her. What the hell was she doing here?

Gohan bent down to avoid a kick from Cell while Goku came up from behind him and blasted Cell with a point black Kamehameha, that sent Cell back a step, but with a shout, he blasted both Saiyans back with a burst of his power. Gohan was hurt but relatively okay, but Goku looked like he was running on fumes at this point. There was a lull in the fighting as Gohan looked over at his father. "You can take a break, you know. I can handle him from here." He knew he couldn't. Cell wasn't holding back anymore and he would lose eventually too. Still, he wanted his father to live.

Goku gave him a smile, but shook his head. "Don't worry about me, you just need to tap into your hidden power, and nothing would stop you from beating him."

Gohans face dropped at that. "But I don't know how to do that, dad."

"Just get angry, think about all the people he's going to hurt if he wins. Let that be your strength." Then Goku charged in again. Leaving Gohan to stew over his words before following him. Cells confident smile returned after they finished talking. He dodged a punch from Goku, returning with a devastating gut punch of his own that brought Goku to his knees and lifted him up by his neck. "Anger will draw more power out you?" Cell asked Gohan as he swatted him aside with the back off his hand. Gohan rolled away in the dirt some distance. "Well, there's a simple solution to this." He said, gripping Gokus throat harder, causing him to struggle hard to break away.

The other Z-fighters looked on in terror. "He's going to kill him, what do we do?" Trunks said in concern.

"We stand aside. They're the strongest we have, we won't fare any better against him." Vegeta said with a grunt.

"I'm not going to willingly stand here and watch that!" Trunks said, flashing into his SSJ form and flew off to help. Krillin and Tien, as well as Piccolo followed after him.

Mizuna had made it back on her knees as Cold and Akene stared at each other. "Leave her alone, you monster. Go back to wherever you came from." Akene said as she walked up to Cold.

Mizuna struggled to get back to her feet after, everything else forgotten. Why was Akene here? How'd she even know? She was going to get herself killed over trying to be a hero.

Cold only chuckled. "Who is this? A friend? A lover, perhaps?" He raised a hand. "Only fitting for you to be the first of her friends to die in front of her." Cold said then launched a death beam that pierced Akenes heart, dropping her to the ground. She looked one last time at Mizuna before falling to the ground on her face.

Mizuna felt her world shatter then. A massive rush of power followed. Her hair stood straighter, and more defined. Lightning surrounded her body and her aura grew more intense. Her muscles grew more defined as well. A well of power flooded her and felt like it completely replaced her regular SSJ well of power. She rose to her feet and looked at Cold, who turned to face her, a look of surprise on his face. "What is this? Finally have some more fight in you, huh?" Then he prepared to battle her.

Cell had easily cast aside all the other fighters, as well as Vegeta who had charged in last to help. All the while holding a choking Goku in his hand. Gohan had began to cry tears of frustration at this point. "Let him go, Cell!"

"If you want to free him, you'll have to do it yourself. "Cell said and with another surge of strength, his other hand shot through Gokus chest. "Maybe one of the others will give you the proper incentive.." Then he let Goku fall to the ground. And walked towards the huddled group of fighters who were screaming at him for killing Goku. Gohan fell to his knees at his fathers side, tearing streaking down his face. "No.." His aura unconsciously surrounded him and the ground began to rumble as sparks of lightning appeared.

Cell zoomed towards the first closest person, which was Vegeta, who moved to throw a punch at the powerful android, who avoided it and sent Vegeta flying with a kick and aimed a haymaker at his back, but was knocked into the ground by a brutal elbow to his head that sent him hurling into the ground, and he thought he saw stars then.

Gohan landed on the ground next to the large crater that Cell body had formed and he peered down into it. He appeared to be slightly taller, his hair was much longer and he had an aura is power that he never had previously. Trunks had caught the now unconscious Vegeta and lowered him to the ground and fed him a Senzu.

"What happened to Gohan?" Trunks said to no one in particular. Then his senses caught an increase in power awhile away, it was Mizuna her power by also skyrocketed close to Gohans. "What's going on?"

Mizuna caught Colds punch and with a swipe of her other hand, sliced it off at the shoulder and then blasted him away. Her mind was crystal clear for the first time all day. She needed to kill him quickly. Then she'd do the same to Cell and then she'd bring her love back to life. "Hurry up and pick yourself back up, Cold. Your death will not be pleasant. I'll wipe you frost demons off the face of the universe!" Then she charged at him again. The injured creature called Cold was laying in a heap and was picked up by Mizuna by his neck and she dragged him high up into the air, then into the stratosphere. And released him, then she cupped her hands to her side and a blue light gathered there. With a shout she released the gathered power. "Kamehameha!" The massive beam struck Cold and launched him out into space and within seconds the beam as well as Cold struck the sun, killing him instantly and he was no more.

She lowered herself back to this part of the wrecked city, to find where Akene was. The most absurd thing was waiting for her. Akene was unharmed and in perfect health. Smiling at her when she landed. Mizuna ran up to her then as her SSJ2 form fell away from her. "You're alive?! How is that possible?"

Akene shrugged as Mizuna ran up and hugged her and kissed her passionately. "I have something to tell you,"

Mizuna took a step back and waited for her to continue. "My name isn't actually Akene, it's Android 21. I came here in that time machine you found just outside Ginger Town."

Mizuna was flabbergasted at that, her mind reeling. "What are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

"I speak the truth. I'm the reason why Cell reached his perfect form. None of you are strong enough for me yet."

"For you?"

"Yes, Cell and Cold are nothing compared to what I am. The future I came from is empty, I devoured everything there. Everything with a strong power. The weak taste awful. I love strong people." Android 21 said, a blush coming to face and her mouth almost seemed to water at the thought. "I think you'll be the tastiest one of all."

Mizuna blushed beside herself, despite the horrific tale she was doing told. She had always told her she was tasty, especially during love making. She couldn't help but love her still, even though she just admitted to being an enemy.

"It's so hard for me to resist eating you now, but I can wait a bit longer. You have to get even stronger then this before I'll do it." 21 said. "I don't know why I told you any of this, I think it's because I honestly love you."

Mizuna sighed and took 21s hands in hers. "We can move past this, you don't have to eat anyone. We talked about getting married, we'll figure it out."

21 pulled away and shook her head. "I can't do that. It's like I have another person living inside me that I fight every day to push it back. If it were up to me, I'd stay with you, but I don't have full control over myself. My full power is still beyond you. So, I have a shortcut from my time. Gather five other Saiyans, and a new realm will open up for you. The realm of the gods. You're not even close enough to where you need to reach yet. Super Saiyan God. Remember that term."

Mizuna didn't understand what she meant. "The gods? What are you talking about? This next level of Super Saiyan isn't enough?" Then she remembered to eat the Senzu bean in her pocket and let the healing flow through her body, then she continued speaking. "Where will you go then?"

"Away from Earth for awhile, I suppose." 21 said and looked away. "I'll say you have a few years before I can no longer hold back the hunger." Then she looked back at Mizuna. "Please, find the strength to save me." Then she took off into the sky and was gone.

Just for clarification, Android 21 came from the time, just after Beerus arrived, but before anyone mastered using God Ki. She's not as powerful as a Super Saiyan God.

Power Levels

Mizuna SSJ - 1.12 Billion

SSJ2- 1.8 Billion

Gohan SSJ1 - 1.15 Billion

SSJ2 - 1.9 Billion

Cold (Second Augment) - 1.20 Billion

Cell (Full Power) - 1.54 Billion

Android 21 (Base) - ?


	15. A Kept Promise

Mizuna looked at the sky as the ki trail behind Android 21 faded away. She wasn't sure how to feel at this point. The revelation was truly awful. Even though she was an android, Mizuna couldn't help but love her still. And the fact there was something inside her that she couldn't control, and had a lust for devouring people. It was all very unsettling, but she'd still try her best to save her. She'd train as hard as she could. What was that about Super Saiyan God? Some incredible power, it sounded like. She'd have to think about it, maybe she'd ask Shenron one day. Something even beyond the form she had just gotten, she wondered what it could be.

Mizuna felt Yamcha nearby, and knew he was with Bulma and her family. The city was pretty wrecked, at least this part of it. But it wouldn't be incredibly hard to fix, and they'd restore the dead with the Dragon Balls.

Mizuna could feel the battle with Cell continuing. Something felt off though, Gohans power was amazing, but She couldn't feel Cell anymore. She also couldn't feel Goku or Vegeta either.

With a thought she returned to the battlefield, to find the group huddled around Gohan. She walked closer to them. "Guys, what's going on? What happened?"

Trunks turned to face her. "Cell is gone. Gohan barely defeated him, but it took Vegeta sacrificing himself to pull it off."

"Vegeta did that? Why?"

"Gohan beat Cell so badly that he attempted to blow himself up, Vegeta carried him out into space before he was big enough to destroy the planet, and then he returned, even stronger then before. And Gohan finished him off."

"I see." She said, and walked over to where Gohan was, sitting on the ground. Bruised and bloody, but looking well. He had returned to his base form now, but the power she sensed from him mirrored her own. She knelt by his side. "You going to be alright, Gohan?"

"I will, after we revive everyone that died, especially my dad." He said, looking up at her, a tired look in his eyes.

"Fair enough, we'll get that done right away," Then she stood to her feet. "Once you're healed, we're going to have to go a round. I know we can get even stronger." Gohan nodded but a small smile graced his lips.

Piccolo spoke up next. "Let's head to the lookout, we'll restore the earthlings that all died recently."

Everyone unanimously agreed and headed there as a group. Only then did she notice Android 18, who Krillin was carrying with them. "Why are you bringing her with us?"

Krillin only slightly blushed. "She got knocked out of Cell, I wasn't sure what else to do with her."

"Are you sure that's all?" Mizuna asked with a small smile.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, flabbergasted.

"Nothing. I get it." She said simply, only too true. She'd miss 21, android or not.

Within 30 minutes, they were all gathered on Kamis lookout. The Dragon Balls were gathered around them.

18 stirred from her slumber next to the group and shot up to her feet. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"On Kamis Lookout." Piccolo answered for her.

"Don't worry. Gohan defeated Cell." Krillin added.

"Gohan? He did that?" She asked.

"Yeah! He and Mizuna have gotten incredibly strong. Don't try anything!" Yamcha said, from a noticibly far back spot.

"Why don't you move a little closer?" Tien mummered to him under his breath.

"You should thank Krillin," Piccolo said. "He cared for you after Cell vomited you back out."

"Of course, I didn't just want to leave you there." Krillin stammered.

"I got it!" Gohan said, an idea appearing in his mind. "You're in love with her!"

Krillin swiftly knocked him over the head for that. "Don't just say it out-loud like that."

"You're not serious are you?" Yamcha asked, shocked.

"You do know she's an android, right?" Tien added in.

"So what if she is?" Mizuna asked, defending Krillin. "It wasn't her choice to become that, and I think it's rather sweet of him."

"Hmph." 18 said, turning her back on the group. "Just because you did me a favor, you think you have a shot with me now?" Then she flew off the side of the lookout.

"What's with her attitude?!" Yamcha exclaimed. "I'll show her a thing or two!"

"Clearly not by you though." Tien added in again.

Piccolo returned to the subject at hand. "First things first. We have to restore all those killed by the androids. And within a few moments, the sky grew dark and Shenron was hovering above them. "Please bring back everyone that was killed." Yamcha asked. With a glow the eternal dragons eyes, the wish was granted. They could feel the many thousands of people killed return to life.

"Somethings wrong." Mizuna said. "I don't feel either Goku or Vegeta."

"Please state your second wish." Shenron asked.

"Can't you bring back Goku or Vegeta?" Trunks asked the mighty dragon. "We need them back."

"It is impossible. Both of them have died once before and cannot return." Shenron stated. "Please ask for a different wish."

"So it can't be done." Tien said. "What do we do now then?"

Suddenly a voice from out of the sky was heard. "Hey guys, listen!" It was Gokus voice. "I'm talking from the afterlife. So please listen. Bulma once told me that I attract bad guys and I think she's right. Earth will have a better chance at peace if I'm not around and King Kai agrees with me."

Everyone just looked up to the sky and let it settle it for a moment before he continued. "I'm not being a marytr. They're giving me speical treatment here because I saved the Earth. Normally people turn into spirits and bad people get confined in Hell. I get to meet a lot of strong people from the history books. I'm sorry, Gohan. Tell your mom that too. Just don't bring me back. Gohans more dependable then me anyway."

"That's not true!" Gohan said, yet Goku continued. "That's it. We'll all meet again when you die. Vegeta wants to talk to you now."

"Don't resurrect me either. I too got to keep me body after a lot of arguing by Kakarot." Vegetas voice boomed. "I have to pay penance for my misdeeds during my earlier years. I have a limiter on me so I can't grow stronger for awhile. But it'll be removed eventually." Vegeta then spoke to Trunks alone. "Trunks, you've made me proud. You're a good Saiyan. Now go free your future from the androids. You won't have any problems doing that, I'm sure." Trunks barely held it together from that praise but his reply was short. "I will father, thank you."

"Do you have a second wish or not?" Shenron asked again, growing annoyed.

"We have to make a wish soon or he'll leave." Tien stated.

"My girlfriend has been asking for a nice necklace." Yamcha said to utter silence.

"Shenron. Could you return Androids 17 and 18 into humans again?" Krillin suddenly requested.

"No, they're powers are too great and strange. I cannot affect them against their will." Shenron said.

"So it didn't work." Krillin said sadly.

"Why did you wish for that, isn't 17 dead anyway?" Yamcha wondered.

"Perhaps not. Our wish did bring back all those killed, and he was one of them." Piccolo said.

Mizuna moved to ask the question that's been bothering her a lot since her talk with Android 21. But Krillin beat her to it. "How about removing the bomb from their chests?"

"That is within my power. The bomb has been removed." He said with a quick glowing of his eyes. "Farewell." Then the dragonballs lifted up into the air and flew off in every direction.

"Why would you ask for that?" Trunks asked him.

"I felt bad for them. Having a bomb stuck in your chest must be awful. It's the least I could do to help." Krillin said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're a sweet guy, Krillin." Gohan chimed in.

"Sorry you couldn't get the necklace for your girlfriend." Krillin said to Yamcha.

He laughed aloud at that. "Like I'd ever ask him for something so petty."

"Why do it for 17 though if you like 18?" Tien asked him.

"Well, I just want her to be happy, and 17 is the perfect match for her.

A voice then called out from behind them. It was 18. "Hey! 17 is my twin brother! Not my boyfriend. Don't act like I'll be grateful towards you!" 18 then seemed to deflate as the anger left her. "Later." She said, a small twitch at the corner of her lips, then she was gone.

"Hey, she said later!" Yamcha said excitedly. "You're in!"

Piccolo could only sigh. "I don't understand what love is, nor do I ever want to." Shortly after, they all parted ways, saying their goodbyes for now.

The next morning, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, and Mizuna went to the Briefs house to see Trunks off, but Mizuna was actually tagging along with him. Trunks said his goodbyes to everyone and Bulma asked plug in the coordinates in the second Time Machine that she now knew belonged to Android 21. It even smelled like her. Mizuna made sure to asked for the a space ship that they had developed some time ago. Apparently Goku used a similar ship to go to Namek but they had made an upgraded version awhile ago that was much faster. Trunks would need it.

Then they were off together, and within a moment, they were in the small spot in the future. The sight of the completely wrecked West City made her heart skip a beat. What a depressing sight. She supposed decades of destruction would do that. She left her time machine and put it back in her jacket pocket. Then she followed Trunks into the wrecked version of Bulma home and found her working on something in the basement. She started crying as she saw Trunks and ran up to hug him. "Who is this?" She asked as she caught sight of her just behind Trunks? "Did you find a girlfriend in the past? She's gorgeous." Bulma said with a smile as she looked at Mizuna.

"Mother.."

"I'm another Saiyan, my name is Mizuna. I came back to help Trunks restore this world to it's rightful place." Mizuna said with a smile. "We're going to bring back everyone who has died as well as the Z fighters." Bulmas shocked silence was all she needed. "It'll be like it used to be." She finished.

"You really can do that?" Bulma asked.

"I can." Mizuna confirmed. "We just need to use the Namekian Dragon Balls, and Goku told me their location. While I'm off doing that. Trunks will take out the Androids here."

"That's the plan." Trunks added.

"I'd go now, before anymore damage is done." Mizuna stated. "The sooner the better."

Trunks nodded in agreement then looked at his mother. "I'll go, I just want to catch up with my mother first."

"Of course. I'll be back soon. Good luck." Then she closed her eyes and pushed her senses outward, looking for Dendes ki, and there he was, the distance was great but she understood why Bulma hadn't been able to track them down. Then with a flash she was on Namek, in the middle of one of their villages. There were various Namekians walking around and chatting and it took her a moment to recognize him, but there was Dende. He was significantly taller then before, a full adult now. She caught everyones eyes then and they looked uncertainly at her. "Dende?" She asked as she stopped a stride away from him.

"Yes? Who are you?" Then he noticed the tail wrapped around her waist. "A Saiyan?" He asked, unsure.

"Yes, I am." She said with a smile. "I'm not from this time, but I'm friends with Goku and Gohan. I know they saved your people once."

"They did. What can I do for you?" He asked, a weight seeming to lift from his shoulders.

"I need to use your Dragon Balls. The Earth has been ruined for many years and I promised someone I'd restore its people."

Dende inclined his head. Then bid her to follow him. "Come, you'll have to speak with Grand Elder Moori. It'll be his decision."

They Dende took off in the air, and Mizuna followed him. Within a few minutes they were at the large house belonging to Moori, he stepped outside to greet them. He was an older Namekian with a droopy face. "Hello. You're an Earthling, aren't you? I was keeping track of the planet for some years but it felt like all the life there has since died. I felt a bad omen."

"You were right." Mizuna said. "Earth was terrorized by two evil androids for the past 20 years, almost everyone is dead. I came here to restore the planets people. If it would be alright with you."

"It would, yes." Moori agreed, nodding solemnly. "Your people have saved my race once, we can do the same for you. I'll see the Dragon Balls delivered here for you." He closed his eyes and mentally spoke to all the village leaders to bring their Dragon Balls here and within 20 minutes. They were all gathered there along with a decent crowd of Namekians.

"I really appreciate you doing this for us." Mizuna said as Dende called the dragon Porunga forth. He was massive and would've towered over Shenron.

"What are your wishes?" The dragon asked in their language, which Mizuna didn't understand but she got the gist of it. Dende looked over at her for instructions.

Mizuna thought it over for a moment. She could sense that Trunks only just killed Androids 17 and 18. Cell would be next, but it'd probably be safe to restore the people now. "Ask him to bring back everyone killed by the Androids in the last twenty years on Earth." Dende nodded and asked for the wish. The dragon took a long moment and his eyes glowed. "It's done." Dende told her. "Was there anything else?"

Mizuna nodded. "Ask him how it's possible to become a Super Saiyan God."

Dende tilted his head at her slightly but complied. The Dragon spoke for awhile then, explaining how it was done, then Dende told her. "A Saiyan can only achieve this power in two ways. When five Saiyans are gathered and pour their strength into one, the power is achieved. Or if you receive training from one well versed with God Ki. Such as an angel. It cannot be attained otherwise."

"I see." Mizuna said, letting it sink in. "Neither option is open to me right now, but I'll figure it out one day. I'll just master the power I have now." Mizuna nodded and told Dende she was satisfied. "Thank you, Dende. I appreciate everything you've done for me." Then she left and returned to Earth. Where she saw many millions of people return to life. She knew it'd still take a long time to repair the destroyed Earth, but it was better then nothing. She could even feel the fallen Z fighters return to life. The only one who didn't come back was Goku, who had died to natural causes and could never come back. It was a shame, but he'd be happy knowing the Earth was finally safe. She returned to Trunks' home to find all the Z fighters gathered there, Bulma was hugging Vegeta, and everyone else was just surprised to be back. "You restored us to life?" Piccolo asked her as she walked up to them. "I did. I promised Trunks."

The others seemed unsure of her at first but they all thanked her in turn for what she did. She barely recognized Gohan, who was a tall, battle hardened man now. "You'll have to go after Cell next, before he starts absorbing everyone." Mizuna told Trunks. "Don't worry. He'll be easy to take care of."

"I probably won't see you again." Mizuna admitted to him, sadly and gave him a tight hug. "Take care of yourself. Try and find a nice girl. Everyone deserves a bit of happiness. Especially you." Then she took out her time machine and started it up. Waving to the revived group of warriors and then left, returning to the past.

Life went on for the Mizuna and everyone else. Gohan continued his studies but Mizuna made sure not to let him slack off. There were too many potential threats to get sloppy. Mizuna, no longer having 21 around to occupy her, left Earth for awhile in search of finding the solution to saving her.

Back on Earth she bought a home in West City and made herself at home. Ever searching for a way to bring 21 home, though she never told anyone the truth. She felt it was her duty to do alone.


	16. Super Saiyan Four

7 years had past since the defeat of Cell. Mizuna had taken to space for the majority of the time since then. She still visited Earth from time to time to check on everyone. As well as sparring with Gohan often to make sure he wasn't slacking off like she knew he would otherwise. She also kept an eye on Trunks and the youngest member of Gokus family, Goten. They were both impressive as well and would be fantastic fighters in their own right as long as they had the proper teachers. It had been a year since she had been to Earth. She had kept up her training in space, fighting anyone she could find. She had improved many times over where she had been before. She had finally hit a wall though with her growth just like before. She had overcame it before, but she hit it again. After achieving the third transformation. She knew there was further she could go yet, as always. Saiyans had no limits after all.

She had just woken up for the day and did her daily stretches and was getting ready to head out. She had heard word of a planet called M-2 just full of powerful machine mutants. She knew that'd be the place to go to get some serious fighting in, but the past day had been strange. She had sensed incredible power on Earth, she had no idea who it was. Something was wrong now though. The planet nearly felt dead, hardly any energy was there anymore. What had happened in the last few hours? The only people she could sense were Gohan and the unknown person. Gohans power had grown immense, and yet the other person was still greater. Things didn't feel good. She locked onto their energies and teleported back to Earth. The first thing she saw was the tall pink monster in a vest strangling Gohan while Dende stood helplessly. Was that Mr. Satan too? She wasn't sure what was going on but she saw the opportunity and struck. She launched a quick blast at the monster who was caught by surprise and released Gohan. It did no damage and he looked over at her. "Ah, Mizuna. I was wondering when you'd show up. You're late."

Mizuna cocked her head to the side in confusion. He knew who she was? Now that she thought about it. She could feel various energies deep within him. Piccolo. The boys. Did he absorb them?

Gohan quickly moved beside her. He wasn't looking too good but Dende moved up behind him and starting his healing. "Who is this guy?" Mizuna asked him.

"Majin Buu." Gohan responded. "He's killed everyone on earth, ate our friends, absorbed Goten, Trunks and Piccolo." Gohan said with clear anger in his voice. "He tricked me and now he's far too strong for me to beat."

Mizuna sighed and looked back at Buu he was patiently waiting for them. "I see. That bad, huh? Maybe together we'll be able to manage." Then she closed her eyes and raised her power and the ground shook beneath her. In a moment she had ascended to Super Saiyan 3 and assumed a fighting position.

"You got to Super Saiyan 3 too?" Gohan asked impressed.

"Yeah. Who else did it?"

"Father and Vegeta both did when they came back for a day. The boys managed it while fused too. They couldn't maintain the form for long though."

Mizuna shrugged. "I guess I'm not all that impressive then. Thing is.." Mizuna pointed at her tail around her waist. "Without a tail, you can't use it to it's full potential." Although, it's still a straining form. It's best not to use it at all really.

Gohan nodded in understanding. "I see." Then he took a stance as well.

They both moved to rush forward but Buu was on top of them in an instant, knocking Gohan away with a kick and swung a fist at Mizuna who dodged it then launched another large blast at him which he effortlessly deflected and punched her away as well. Alright, so he's pretty powerful after all. She thought as she stood back up and rushed in, Gohan right behind her. They unleashed a flurry of attacks that pushed Buu backwards. He kept smiling the entire time though, clearly enjoying their struggle. With a perfectly timed attack they managed to knocked him back a distance and both charged up their strongest attack and launched it at him. Buu only chuckled. "Is this the best you two can do?" He said and lifted his hand to launch one of his own in return. Their attacks all met in the air and pushed back against one another. Mizuna and Gohan were straining for all they were worth when their attack finally managed to push back towards Buu and seemingly overtake him. They both wen to move closer to investigate when the ground beneath Gohan broke away and a massive blob of Pink overcame him and condensed around him then snuck back into the ground. Mizuna tried to stop it and catch it, but it was no use. After another moment a gigantic explosion destroyed the rest of the ground and surround area as Buu flew out of the rubble. He was now wearing Gohan orange gi and his power had skyrocked again. Mizuna picked herself up and sparked her aura on. She took a stance but she knew she was outclassed. Buu landed on the ground in-front of her and smugly walked towards her. "Well well, looks like it's just the two of us then." Buu said and crossed his arms. "I'm the ultimate majin now, you have no chance. You can fight and die or I'll you get absorbed and join your friends. Your choice."

Mizuna briefly looked around. There was no one else around to help, but she'd rather die fighting then surrender. She moved like lightning with a kick aimed at his mid section, but his body charged shaped and she struck nothing but air. She didn't let that stop her and continued with a barrage of attacks that he kept avoiding by changing shape. His fist extended unnaturally and hit her square in the stomach, even that casual of a hit had her wheezing on the ground. Then she looked up at him as he loomed over her. She brought both hands up to her face then. "Solar Flare!" She shouted and he yelled in pain as he was blinded, but she followed that up with an energy blade forming around her arm and slashed him into small pieces and then launched a giant ball of energy at the ground that destroyed the rest.

She exhaled air as the strain of the form was starting to get to her. Even though she could freely use the form with a tail. The power output and the gap between them just made it not matter. She dropped the form and rolled her shoulders, relaxing a bit. Buu was dead.

Then his voice rang out in a cold laugh behind her. "Please, that level of attack could never kill me." She spun around to face him, he was perfectly restored and just smiling at her. "You did decently, but it's time to die." Then he charged in at her. She flashed back to SSJ3 but he broke right through her defenses and beat her into the ground easily. He didn't stop until she was wheezing and bloody. She had dropped down into the original Super Saiyan form. Then he lifted back high into the air and looked down at her.

Mizuna had trouble keeping her focus on anything at this point. Who was the creature? How was it possible to be so strong? She wasn't sure how she'd pull of a win, but she had a last ditch idea. She focused a different type of energy in her hand and launched it into the air, it missed Buu and expanded above him. It was a large and bright ball that hung in the air. She looked at it closely and a familiar sensation filled her body. She was growing bigger, taller, and hairier. It had been a long time since she transformed, and she had nearly forgotten how to kept a sense of who she was. She had thought about this concept for awhile. There was no better time then now to test it. This felt far stronger then how it used to when she noticed the golden color to her massive body. She had become a Golden Great Ape.

Then she focused the power and used all of her focus to condense it tightly within herself and felt her body shift. She grew smaller until she had returned to her human size, but something had changed she had grown silver hair on her upper body and her hair was much longer, not like SSJ3 though. This was something different. She screamed as the power calmed itself inside her. She felt like she still had all the primal rage of the Ape Form, it was hard to stay focused. Her power was astronomically higher then ever before, and a yellow/redish aura was all around her. Her clothes which had been torn off before the transformation but reformed on her somehow. She had her regular baggy pants on but no shirt. The fur covering her had tastefully gone partially across her large breasts as well. She balled her fists and looked up at Majin Buu who looked fascinated by this. In a flicker of movement she was behind him. He hadn't seemed to notice yet however as she slammed a savage kick into his face and sent him reeling into the ground. He felt that, she knew. She could kill him now, and she'd love every moment of it.


	17. Meeting a God

Buu floated in the air across from Mizuna. A confident smile on his face. "This is a unique power. No one has any memory of such a form. I'm impressed, you're worth fighting." He said and cupped his hands at his side and aimed them at her just as fast as massive blue beam launched from them right at her. She flattened her palm and slapped the beam back directly at him. He warped his body so the beam went through his stomach without hitting him, then she moved in to strike at him.

She landed a few hits that seemed to actually hurt him now before he kicked her in the stomach and then put his hands together in a devastating haymaker that brought her crashing to the ground, but before she landed, she teleport an inch away from his face and opened her mouth, releasing a massive silver blast that blew away the top part of his body. Before he could regenerate, she grabbed his leg and through his lower half at the ground, following that up with a barrage of blasts that atomized what was left.

She knew he still wasn't dead, but her hits were still doing something now. This form was incredible, she had to admit. It brought her past her previous limits by a hefty amount. She had a feeling with some training she'd be incredible powerful in no time now. She'd have to show Gohan and the boys how to get this form after she saved them. It also seemed to have minimal ki loss. Maintaining it was easy. It was the ultimate Saiyan form for combat. Maybe she wouldn't need to figure out that God stuff anyway. This would be enough to save #21.

She brought her hands up to her sides and flared her aura, powering up as high as she could. And waited for Buu to show himself again. Like clockwork he reformed his body just behind her. He was still smiling, but he seemed a bit less cocky now. "Not so confident now, are you Buu?" She asked. "I think I've changed my mind." Despite her bravado, she knew she still wasn't strong enough to outright destroy Buu. He was too powerful having absorbed Gohan on top of his original power. If he really starting trying, he'd demolish her. She'd be able to beat his previous form however. Oh well. She had a last ditch idea to weaken him though. "Absorb me too."

Buu tilted his head in surprised, but shrugged. "Have you seem the folly of your efforts? Finally decided to quit?"

"Something like that." Mizuna said with a shrug. "I'm just tired of fighting. Hurry up and do it already." Then she braced herself, readying her energy. Buu shot out his arm at her that expanded massively until it was larger then her body and it covered her. Swallowing her up. She had activated an energy shield around herself at the last moment and felt as she was pulled inside of him. She dropped her shield as she entered and dropped back down to her base form. A moment later she looked around, a short distance away were people trapped in strange pods. There were five there. Mizuna walked closer and noticed it was exactly who she was looking for. She formed an energy blade with her hand and went about cutting out Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan. She could feel Buu body and power changing. He was much weaker then before, but still quite powerful. With a surgeon like precision, she cut the pods open then and freed them. They were still asleep though, and she wouldn't be able to carry all of them at once. So she went about shaking them all awake. The boys didn't stir, only Gohan and Piccolo did. Which was good enough for her. "Where are we?" Gohan asked as he sat up and looked around. "Inside Buu." She answered for him and then turned around as another Buu formed inside of Buu. Weird.

"What are you doing?!" He screamed. He looked and acted much like sophisticated then before.

"Saving my friends." She said with a smile. "You're a fool. Absorbing is only useful on the unwitting."

The Buu clone get angrier by the second and walked towards her. Gohan took a fighting pose while Piccolo picked up the boys. She stopped him from moving and reached out towards the fifth pod. Another Buu was in it, a fat one. "Strange. Did you absorb yourself? I wonder what happens if you remove this one. Buu began sweating then.

"Don't touch that, if you remove him I won't be me anymore!"

"Really? Interesting." Mizuna said, very curious and tugged. Freeing the large Buu and suddenly everything the clone fell over and merged while everything else starting shrinking suddenly.

"Let's get out of here!" Mizuna called to them and they all left through a small hole in Buus head and they returned back to their normal size. Mizuna had decided to bring the Fat Buu back with them. She figured he was harmless. He was strong, sure. But not a real threat to any of them. They all landed on the ground and looked up at Buu who was on a high rock and was screaming as his body changed. He shrunk down to the size of a child then and seemed to be scanning the area. "Piccolo, wake the boys." Then she turned to Gohan. "This was your fight. I only stumbled in, so I'll let you guys finish this." Gohan only nodded, a grim expression on his face. They had been tricked before. He wouldn't fall for it again.

Goten and Trunks yawned a stretched as they woke up and hopped to their feet. "Hey Mizuna," Trunks said as he walked to her side. "Thanks for saving us." Goten added in once he joined the group. "Don't sweat it. Just do me a favor and don't drag out a fight like that again. You nearly screwed us all over for good." Goten slightly blushed while Trunks looked away. "But that was the past. I'm giving you a second shot. Fuse and take him down." She said, pointing at the child Buu who has lifted his head to the sky and a deep pink energy was forming in it. They nodded and took their position. "Fusion! Ha!" Then the two became one. Gotenks quickly powered up to his SSJ3 form and did a cool pose. "The grim-reaper of justice has arrived! Mizuna had taken to memorizing their movements, such an ability could be helpful one day. Then went to say something as Buu launched a big pink blast directly down at the plant. No doubt to try to blow it up. Not on her watch! Then she moved to intercept the attack while calling out to Gotenks. "Go get him!" Gotenks saluted her then. "Yes ma'am!" Then she shot forward and kicked Kid Buu in the head which sent him spinning in the air a distance away. Mizuna returned her focus on the large attack in her hands and channeled some Super Saiyan energy in her palms as she directed it into the air harmlessly.

Gotenks followed up his initial kick with a flurry of punches and kicks that left Buu groaning in pain and twitching. He backed off for a moment to laugh at his opponent. "This one is pathetic! He's not nearly as strong as the last one. We're almost too strong!" Then Buu shook off his pain and stuck his foot in the ground, sending it through the dirt and back up right under Gotenks and caught him off guard and sent him upwards a few feet. Gotenks rubbed his chin in annoyance and stuck out his arm, launching a massive blast at Buu that annihilated part of him. He dusted his hands off on one another and sighed. "That was too quick."

A large pink blob emerged from beind him again, looking to absorb him yet again and before he could respond to it, a blue blast turned it to ash and another one, much more powerful caught the regenerating Kid Buu full on and completely destroyed him, the attack blasted Gotenks backwards and left a huge crater. He looked up to see Gohan a short distance away, still in his Kamehameha firing pose.

"Gohan! I was going to handle him!" Gotenks yelled, annoyed at being interrupted.

"I'm sure you would've." Gohan said, landing next to him. "Just couldn't take any chances this time."

Mizuna and Piccolo arrived shortly after.

"So he's finally gone then?" Piccolo asked.

"Feels like it." Gohan said. "We'll have to go restore the Earth now."

Mizuna nodded. "Better get to it then." Then she turned to the Goten and Trunks as they defused. "We're going to have to train you two up more. Fusion is useful but you guys need to be strong warriors by yourself first."

Goten and Trunks both looked excited at that. "Are you going to train us?!" They asked together.

"Sure am." Mizuna said with a smile. "I want you to be be the strongest you can possibly be. I discovered a new power, and I want you to have it too, but you're not far along enough yet."

"Sounds good!" Goten said with a bright smile.

So life went on for Earth, Buu was defeated and humanity was quickly restored. Fat Buu went to live with Mr. Satan. Gohan and Videl married, and thing went on as normal. Mizuna kept her promise to train with Goten and Trunks and they had both grown in height and power. After a year or so, they could both go to SSJ2 and Trunks had even managed to get to SSJ3 without being fused. She had forbidden them from using fusion unless they had to, it was too much of a crutch.

Fours years had past and Mizuna she realized hadn't met the Kais ike everyone else and decided to visit the World of the Kais. Kibitoshin and Old Kai had seemed affronted that she had randomly shown up but they quickly got over it. She had trained with them for a few months. The sun was high in the sky. Mizuna had going through her regular workout, she had asked to be given weights. They had created four small bands that went over her wrists and ankles.

They were better then full clothing and with his magic, they had made the weight of each the same as Earths moon. She hadn't been able to move at first. She simply sunk into the ground and the Old Kai complained that she'd ruin the planet with her stunts. But she kept on. Kibitoshin was the fusion of servant Kibito and Supreme Kai Shin, and together they were decently powerful. They were at least as powerful as Mizuna had been as a SSJ2 during the Buu fight. She had surpassed that now though and she was at that level of strength in her base form alone. He made a good sparring partner however.

She had learned much about how the hierarchy of the universe worked too while being here. She wasn't sure what use it'd be to her though.

They were resting and chatting now when Kibitoshins face blanched as he looked up. Two figures were hovering in the air above them. They were both strange looking, even for Earth standards. The tall was lean, roughly the same height as Piccolo. With a gold ring around his neck and a staff in his hand. He was humanoid with light blue skin and a very calm expression on his face. As they lowered to the ground. The smaller, cat like figure came more into view. He was roughly her height with long ears and an unreadable expression. He was very thin, with a gaunt form with ribs showing. He was shirtless aside from a wreath of cloth around his shoulders. He had similar gold rings around his wrists.

He looked back and forth between the two of them and smiled, it was devious thing to look at.

"Impressive." He said.

"Who are you?" Mizuna asked as she looked between the newcomers. She couldn't feel either of energy at all. It was unsettling.

"This is Lord Beerus." Kibitoshin said, standing at attention and bowing. "The God of Destruction of this universe."

"The what now?" Mizuna asked, confused. She hadn't learned anything about gods of destruction.

"I had a dream," Beerus replied. "That I'd find a Saiyan God. Whis told me that there was only a handful of you still around. So, is it you? Or maybe someone on that planet called Earth?"

Mizuna shook her head. "Sorry to say, there's no gods among us. I know what you're looking for though."

"Do you?" Beerus asked, interested.

"I do. I don't have access to that power though." Mizuna said with a shrug. "I have no idea how to use God Ki."

"Unfortunate." Beerus said and thought about it for a moment. "Still, my dreams are accurate. Perhaps your power is just waiting to be awoken."

"Actually," Whis interjected. "Your dreams are quite inaccurate. I can recall several.."

"Quiet, Whis!" Beerus snarled. "It doesn't matter, I can here to fight a god. I'm going to draw that power out of you one way or another."

"Wait, what?" Mizuna asked but the ground began to quake suddenly and the sky darkened. She still couldn't feel his power, but she could feel a strange pressure radiating from him. He was the real deal. These two could be the ones she had be waiting for all this time.

"Come, Super Saiyan!" Beerus ordered her. "You're a Saiyan, you love to fight. Measure yourself against a god!"

Mizuna dropped down into a fighting pose as golden light surrounded her body and her hair began to flash between black and gold. "Fine then, if that's what you want. Let's go!"


	18. Birth of a God

Harsh wind blew across the beautiful landscape as Mizuna and the God of Destruction, Beerus stared each other down. Mizunas golden aura was glimmering around her body and her hair stood up high. Lightning danced about her curves. She had assumed her second Super Saiyan transformation. She felt that he was no one to take lightly but she still wanted to test him, as well as herself. Her power had increased by leaps and bounds in the past few years. She'd definitely be able to defeat that Buu creature by herself now. Without much trouble. She had been focusing on making her base strength higher, instead of only focusing on transformations only as they all had for years now. Ever since attaining SSJ4, her progress had been quick and smooth. It felt like she had no limits anymore.

Perhaps this Beerus would be just what she needed to keep improving. He was standing perfectly still across from her, his arms were behind his back and he had a confident smile on his face. She knew what the Kais were like. Most of them weren't anything special power wise, but this destruction god, he seemed ominous. "Well? Are we doing this or not?" Beerus asked. "Don't disappoint me, or I'll destroy your world." He added.

Mizuna was briefly taken aback by the threat, but didn't let it distract her. Wouldn't be the first time someone had threatened her world. She dashed in then, aiming a sweeping kick at Beerus' head. Beerus caught her leg in his head. His grip was iron, and then casually tossed her away. She caught herself in the grass and rushed at him again. A ki blast forming in her palm and then launched it his way and then teleported directly behind him. Hoping to catch him by surprise with a blow to the back. He reached his arm behind his back and caught her attack and swung her in front of him to take the full brunt of her energy blast and then released her. She was hurting a bit after that, but she made some distance to catch her breath. He was incredibly strong and he wasn't even trying. She was significantly stronger in this form then Gohan had been in his Mystic form against Buu, and yet he tossed her aside casually. No matter. She grunted in concentration as she focused her power. "I guess Super Saiyan 2 isn't enough for you. How about level 4?" She asked and started powering up, the planet shook with her transformation, when she was done Beerus seemed to nod in appreciation. "This is a surprise. I see you weren't entirely full of hot air after all. This is fat higher then I expected from a mortal."

"Is this as good as the god power you were looking for?"

Beerus only smiled. "Hardly, but just go ahead and try your best."

Mizuna grew annoyed at that. "What was that?" All the hard work she'd done to get this far and he wasn't impressed? She'd make Buuhan look like a chump at this level. Then she charged in at him again. When she was close, she disappeared from sight and multiple after images of herself appeared around him. He looked around, bored. Then she zoomed in at his left with a punch aimed at his ribs. He caught her blow and brought her closer to her. He had a grin on his face as he brought his hand up in a flicking motion that tapped her on the head and sent her skidding across the around painfully. She picked herself back up then and moved in, unleashing an incredibly fast flurry of punches and kicks that he danced around, just narrowly avoiding everything she did was the least amount of energy wasted. Then he vanished from her view and she found him standing just a short distance behind her.

She gathered an immense amount of energy in her hand as he turned to face him and released it all at once in a brilliant red beam. That detonated once it hit him and kicked up a tremendous amount of smoke. Once it cleared, it revealed Beerus standing still, and unharmed with a large crater around him. Mizuna moved to follow up with an attack but once she got close, her body suddenly shot backwards away from him, as if on it's own to avoid a counterattack. "What the?" She asked and looked down at her body. "My body seemed to move on it's own?"

She could hear Whis make a fascinated hmm noise off to the side but Beerus seemed only focused on the fight. "Well, you showed me your power. Impressive as it is, it's not enough to hurt me." Then he slowly moved towards her. "Allow me to show you an inkling of a destroyers real power." Then he was completely gone from view. He was standing behind her, his back against hers and from pure instinct she turned around to hit him, but hit only air, he smoothly avoided her attack and then kicked her in the jaw, the hit was devastating as it sent her out of control into the air and then he met up higher up, put a hand on her shoulder and sent her slamming down into the ground. The pain was excruciating and caused her to drop out of her SSJ4 form instantly as she hit the ground. She could taste blood in her mouth and knew she was done. She managed to get up on one elbow as he landed on the ground. "Not too bad, you're still alive."

Mizuna sighed and shook her head. "What now then?"

"Now? I haven't been satisfied yet. Now, you've felt the power of the god rattle your bones. You will find a way yourself to acquire it. I'll give you a short amount of time to train and I'll be expecting results. If not, I will destroy the Earth." She knew he wasn't joking then, he had dropped any pretense at being pleasant. She nodded anyway.

"You won't train me instead?" She asked, she knew it was pointless but she was curious.

"No. You won't be worry of the power or my time unless you manage it yourself." She nodded, having already came to that conclusion.

"Fair enough." Then she stood up, "How long do I have?"

"2 hours."

"That's it?!" She exclaimed. Suddenly worried. That was no time at all and he was asking a lot.

"I could just destroy you now and save us both the trouble." He said without a care.

"No, I'll figure it out."

"Good. I'll be waiting for you on Earth. Perhaps we'll try some of their delicacies." Then he walked away back to Whis who bade them farewell and they were off.

Mizuna was growing more worried at that. Bulma was having a party in an hour, and she didn't think anyone would take kindly to Beerus threatening then. She better get to training. The Time Chamber would be the best place to go for this. She'd get two months of training in.

"Mizuna." Kibitoshin said as he approached her and started to heal her. "I have no idea what you just got us into. I should've warned you about him."

She shrugged. "I thought he'd be more like the rest of you guys."

"That's not the case at all."

"Guess so. So, how do I learn to use God ki?" Mizuna asked him.

"I couldn't explain if I wanted to. I've always had it so I couldn't really teach attaining it is unheard of."

Her face dropped at that, but her spirits stayed high. "Can you explain what it is at least?"

Kibitoshin nodded and began. "Mortal Ki that you've always used, that's fueled from your own body. You generate it, and it's generally easy to use. Divine Ki comes from outside. It's the ki of the universe. Being like King Kai can't use it, but being such as Supreme Kai, or a God of Destruction can. Whis can as well, I believe. That's why they couldn't be sensed. Mortal Ki usually relates with emotion, as anger can boost your strength. Divine Ki is going to be completely different for you. Calm and mediation are key. It's far more potent, and incredibly dangerous."

"Dangerous? How?"

"Because it's all relative to the power you already have. I'm a relatively weak fighter, so I'm no threat. Someone like you and Beerus could threaten the entire universe if you're not careful."

Sweat beaded down her head at that. "Is that right? Don't worry. I'll be safe."

Mizuna stood up, fully healed and then focused on the Earth. "Thanks for everything, I'll see you later." Then she teleported to Dendes lookout where Dende and Mr. Popo were standing on the edge, and looking down at the Earth, they had worried looks on their face as they turned to face her. "Who just arrived on Earth? I can feel them. Their power is vast."

"A destroyer god and his aide. We had a run in about 10 minutes ago." Mizuna asked, not really in the mood to explain.

"What?" Dende asked, confused and fearful.

"Don't worry. I can handle it. I just need a little while in the chamber and I'll scare them off." She said as she quickly jogged away from them directly for the chamber, and ran in, shutting the door behind her. She looked around at all the empty space and sighed. She really didn't like this place, especially alone. But she didn't have much choice really. She knew there were a few different ways at attaining this power, but they didn't have the number of Saiyans required, so she'd take the slow way. She sat down in the middle of the ground and focused. Ki of the universe. Easier said then done. She stay in the time chamber for the entire two months trying to figure it out.

Once she had ran out of time to practice she left and joined the others at Bulmas party on her yacht. When she arrived, she found Gotenks and Gohan facing off with Beerus while the other fighters were either hurt or unconscious. Gohan and Gotenks were no match either, but they had all become very serious fighters the last few years. She was glad to see that at least. She placed herself right behind them and they turned to face her. "I'm glad you made it. We could really use some help." Gohan said with a pained smile.

"Who the hell is this guy? We can't even put a dent in him." Gotenks exclaimed.

"His name is Beerus, he's a God of Destruction. Who set him off?"

"Buu, of course. Wouldn't share his desserts."

"Figures. Well, I can handle him." Mizuna said confidently, but they only backed off a bit. They were being protective. A sweet gesture. Though she was also covered in bruises and smut too. She wasn't feeling confident at all about fighting him again. Beerus smiled at her as he noticed.

"I see you've finally shown up. Have you done what I asked?"

"Maybe. You'll be able to tell better than I can." Then she closed her eyes and steadied her internal energy. She drew on the energy from around her, from the Earth, and from space and stars. She noticed it was significantly easier to do out here as opposed to the time chamber. She felt a different sensation as a fiery aura surrounded her, but it was unstable and flickered, her eyes had turned golden and her muscles had slimmed down, and finally her hair turned a blazing red, but didn't spike up. She noticed a huge surge of strength that far surpassed even SSJ4, but it was fleeting and wouldn't last currently. She was too new at it still but she think she accomplished it. She could feel both Beerus and Whis now, even their relaxed power was staggering to behold. She took a fighting pose again and smiled at Beerus. "How's this?"

"I'm impressed. You actually managed to pull it off, but it's an unstable transformation. You're a total novice." He said with a sigh. "Still, after only experiencing it once and you've gotten this far. That's worthy of praise. Now come test yourself again me!"

Mizuna attempted to power up further and nearly felt the power slip away. She relaxed herself again and charged in. She threw a punch directly at him and he caught it again, but she could feel the difference. His hand moved back a bit and he smiled. The ocean below them was a nightmare of waves from that single hit. "That's more like it." He murmured, and then he kicked her in the head, sending her spiraling down into the sea.

SSJG will look roughly the same as canon, just with golden eyes because I think it looks better. There is no Super Saiyan Blue in my story as having two god forms always felt like clutter to me. I also explained Divine Ki better because the canon version is bad.

Not going to try power levels with the god stuff just yet. Not sure how to calculate it with my system.


End file.
